Une nouvelle ère
by Mel-Imoen
Summary: Une ère passée mère de l'ère présente. Entre le temps passé et le triste temps présent, les souvenirs du dernier des maraudeurs. Slash.
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Imoen, Mel si vous me connaissez sous ce nom.

Titre : Une nouvelle ère

Disclaimer : oléééé. De tout et de rien pour dire que bien entendu Harry Potter & cie ne m'appartiennent pas (merci pour eux) et que je ne me fait pas d'argent avec mes trois feuilles de chou.

Rating : R. je ne sais pas vraiment si ça ira si loin, mais il me semble que R est nécessaire.

Pairing : SB/RL et accessoirement autres que vous découvrirez dans le feu de l'action (sans mauvais jeu de mot).

Notes de l'auteur : Bref ! me voilà enfin à publier mes écrits sur ff.net. grands dieux, j'espère ne pas décevoir, ne pas horrifier le bon peuple (quoiqu'il en soit il y aura toujours des homophobes pour se récrier). Je n'ai rien en particulier à dire sur les reviews, vous pouvez m'en laisser, bien sur, ça sera toujours agréable, et je vous répondrais sans faute ! mais ne vous sentez pas obligés, je ne mettrais pas d'embargo sur ma fic sous prétexte qu'elle n'est pas reviewée.

Je tiens à dédier cette fic à Nagisa Moon, que je vénère et qui m'a, grâce à son excellente fic « Memento » complètement convertie au SB/RL à Babydracky qui m'a poussée à mettre mes fics ici et donc je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire les merveilles à Pau² et à Kima (allez lire ses fics !) parce qu'elles sont mes soutiens et toujours les premières à lire ce de quoi il retourne ! Un grand coucou aussi à Florelia que j'adore ! Merci à vous tous !

(note pratique : en général les ' - - - - -' sont témoins d'un changement temporel ou bien d'une ellipse narrative, dans les deux cas, je le signale toujours).

 _ _ _ _ _ _ __  Une nouvelle ère_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Je me levais ce matin là en proie à une effervescence peu commune.. surtout chez une personne calme. Dieu seul sait pourquoi, si tant est qu'il y ai un dieu pour les personnes comme moi, ce matin je savais que quelque chose allait se produire. C'était un peu comme les matins, dans ma tendre enfance, lorsque vous savez qu'au pied du sapin il y aura des cadeaux, et vous vous levez les joues en feu, une grande impatience dans l'âme.

Et bien c'était un matin comme ceux-là, je m'attendais à voir survenir un événement qui changerait le cours de ma vie…

Je sortais sur le pas de ma porte et respirait l'air matinal, il ne faisait pas froid, c'était en été, mais à vrai dire il ne faisait pas chaud, il était tôt, et une certaine humidité planait et irritait mes sens, tout en me noyant dans une quiétude moelleuse.

Les gens s'agitaient dans la rue, de si bon matin, c'était étonnant. Ils couraient de maison en maison, en proie à une apparente terreur qui, allez savoir pourquoi, ne m'effrayait pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre je savais que cet événement, quel qu'il fut, serait bénéfique pour moi.

J'arrêtais un homme, qui sursauta de manière peu commune, afin de lui demander la cause de pareil remue ménage à une heure si matinale.

Il me regarda l'air hagard, comme si ma seule vue lui fut la chose la plus surprenante ici bas, dans le monde des hommes. Il parut se ressaisir et me répondit, haletant : 

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant monsieur ? Sirius Black ! Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban ! »

Sur-ce il se libéra de mon étreinte et disparu au coin de la rue, dans l'intention non dissimulée de colporter au plus vite la nouvelle.

Peu m'importait. Peu m'importait ce que cet homme pouvait penser de moi et de tout.

Sirius. Sirius s'était évadé.

Je sentis une vague de bonheur chaud et tendre m'envahir le corps, remonter le long de mon échine et exploser quelque part dans un coin reculé de mon cœur et de ma tête.

Je sentis malgré moi un sourire stupide s'afficher sur mon visage pâle. Peu m'importais la lune, les loups, la mort. Sirius, Sirius était libre. 

J'avais envie de pleurer, de rire, de sauter de joie ou de m'affaler pour digérer ces émotions trop longtemps oubliées.

Sirius… oh mon dieu Sirius. Sirius s'était évadé.

Un sorcier me sortit de ma transe, il s'avançait, plusieurs rouleaux d'affiches sous le bras et en placarda une sur le mur en face, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Je plissais les yeux et mon regard se fixa sur l'affiche, l'acuité de ma vue lupique me permis de déchiffrer. Une affiche sombre accompagnée d'un « Avez vous vu ce sorcier ? » et au milieu, tout au milieu une photo de Sirius, Sirius qui tenait sa pancarte numérotée en hurlant. Et cette affiche me faisait peur.

J'avais envie d'écouter le loup qui grondait en moi et d'aller traverser la rue pour la déchirer à coups de griffes ou de dents.

Je détournais les yeux et me calmait un instant.

La grande vague de bonheur fit place à une vague de tristesse, Sirius, s'ils t'attrapent tu sera tué.

 Je me ressaisi et battit en retraite dans la maison. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et montait quatre à quatre à l'étage, il me fallait partir, aller quelque part où je pourrais le trouver.

Je bouclais quelques habits au hasard dans une valise trouée, jetais une cape sur mes épaules et me tournait face à la cheminée.

« Pré au lard. »

Un nuage vert et feu m'engloutit et me transporta au cœur de la petite bourgade sorcière.

---------------- 15 ANS PLUS TOT-------------

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux caramel se balança nerveusement sur sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son voisin de table, lequel semblait plongé dans une lecture particulièrement importante.

Quiconque qui aurait daigné attarder un regard plus approfondi aurait remarqué que le deuxième garçon ne lisait pas, son regard bleu profond était figé sur la page emplie d'écriture avec l'apparent désir de passer à travers.

Le garçon aux cheveux caramel montra un autre signe d'agitation et repoussa une de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles. C'était une mèche brun, caramel, parsemée de rayons dorés et même certains éclairs roux. Il jeta un autre regard anxieux à son camarade, de ses yeux dorés, semblant abriter toutes la panoplie de couleurs allant du roux au brun en passant par une lueur dorée et un vert très très clair. Les couleurs de l'automne.

Il se retourna d'un air désespéré vers la porte d'entrée et rencontra un regard vert émeraude sur excité, des cheveux noirs en bataille et quelques mots qui se formaient sur la bouche de James Potter. « Mais vas-y ! »

Le jeune garçon se retourna avec désespoir vers la table, se balança un instant et risqua un autre regard sur son compagnon. Il était grand, des yeux d'un bleu… Le regard de Remus remonta le long du dos parfait de son voisin, le long de ses jambes moulées dans le pantalon de l'uniforme, le pull qui laissait entrevoir les courbes du torse finement dessinées… La gorge. Cette gorge qui menaçait de lui ôter les dernières bribes de raison restantes. Une gorge sous laquelle on voyait battre une veine, chaude, frémissante…  
Le loup au fond de lui poussa un gémissement de désir qu'il dut réprimer en se mordant les lèvres rageusement. En parlant de lèvres.. les lèvres de Sirius, fermées à présent en une moue fâchée, ses cheveux noirs d'apparence si soyeuse, légers, et ces yeux… Ces yeux. Qui le fixaient.

Remus sursauta, conscient d'avoir été pris sur le fait et eu un petit mouvement de recul. Par malheur, l'équilibre que fournit une chaise ayant pour appui ses deux pieds arrière est relatif, et notre jeune loup atterrit par terre dans un grand fracas.

« REMUS LUPIN QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE VACARME ? »

Hurla la bibliothécaire, en proie à une apparente fureur.

« DEHORS TOUT DE SUITE !!! »

Depuis la porte, James Potter abattit une main désespérée sur ses yeux.

---------- 

« Nan mais c'est pas vrai ça Remus ! Je me demande comment tu fais ton compte ! »

Remus baissa la tête et accorda un léger regard d'excuse à James qui discourait en agitant les bras, dans les couloirs hors de la bibliothèque.

Le jeune loup risqua un regard en coin à Sirius, qui marchait à côté d'eux dans le couloir, à distance respectable de Remus, et ne desserrait pas les dents.

« Et puis toi aussi Sirius quelle idée ! Tu sait même pas pourquoi tu fais la gueule ! »

_Oh non_, pensa Remus, _toi James tu ne le sais pas, moi je ne le sais que trop bien, et Sirius aussi._

Cela s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, une jolie après midi d'automne Sirius et James voulaient aller près du lac pour s'amuser à quelques sorts aquatique, Remus avait refusé, décrétant un devoir à la bibliothèque et puis, comme il disait, de toute façon s'amuser près du grand lac était interdit. 

James n'avait pas trop mal pris la chose, connaissant le caractère sage du loup, mais pour une raison inconnue, cela avait mis Sirius dans une colère noire et il avait disparu en direction de la bibliothèque, Remus sur les talons et James quelques mètres plus loin tentant de rattraper les deux chiots en pleine dispute.

Le tout avait fini dans la bibliothèque, Remus tentant maladroitement de s'excuser et d'obtenir un regard de la part de Sirius, tandis que James les avait attendu à l'entrée, ses tribulations récentes à la bibliothèque l'en avaient radié pour une semaine.

Puis Remus avait perdu l'équilibre et tout le monde avait été mis dehors avec pertes et fracas.

James fini de donner son point de vue sur quelque chose que Remus n'écoutait que d'une oreille et pointa un doigt sur Sirius. 

« Toi le chiot ! Arrête de faire cette tronche tu vas finir par ressembler à Snivellus ! »

Sirius eu un légère incurvation des lèvres en réponse, Snivellus, ce pauvre vieux Sevy, le serpentard le plus machiavélique de sa pauvre génération d'avortons.

Il risqua un regard absent sur sa droite et rencontra le regard implorant de Remus. Il ne pouvait résister aux yeux de Remus. C'était quelque chose de trop fort, ils étaient si profonds qu'on aurait pu passer des heures à tenter de découvrir toutes les couleurs les peuplant.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire, juste pour le plaisir de voir le sourire illuminer le visage fin de Remus, ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire. Un léger rougissement remonta sur les joues de Sirius qui détourna instinctivement les yeux, indifférent au ricanement de connivence de James.

-------------------------------- Quinze ans plus tard

Je soupirais dans la chaleur de l'été et poussait la porte de la taverne, Mme Rosemerta m'accueillit avec un léger sourire et me demanda la raison de ma visite.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, mentit-je, si vous pouviez me donner une chambre pour cette nuit Rosemerta… »

La jeune femme accepta, avec un sourire crispé par la récente nouvelle qui était à la bouche de tous, Sirius Black, le terrible assassin, était quelque part dans la nature.

Je me saisi de la clé de ma chambre avec un sourire poli et montais les marches. Une fois dans l'intimité de la chambre, je laissait tomber ma valise sur le lit et m'assit à la petite table qui peuplait la chambre.

Sirius.. il allait me falloir un motif pour rester proche de la cabane hurlante pour quelques temps. Assez de temps pour le retrouver.

Une vague de chaleur remonta dans mon corps à la simple évocation d'une telle chose le retrouver..

J'agitais la tête, pris une plume que je trempais dans l'encre noire, noire comme les cheveux de Sirius, et grattait un parchemin avec rapidité, le poste de professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal était vacant aux dernières nouvelles….

--------------------- quinze ans plus tôt

James Potter passa une main agacée dans sa tignasse noire indisciplinée et soupira, ces deux là n'avaient pas les yeux en face des trous. 

Il hasarda un coup d'œil dans le parc et aperçu Lily Evans. Son visage s'illumina, lui au moins, il avait les yeux en face des trous. D'ailleurs en parlant d'yeux, ceux de Lily étaient particulièrement beaux, si seulement elle acceptait d'être sa cavalière pour le bal…

Il soupira et tourna les yeux vers la table basse, devant le feu, dans la salle commune des gryffondors, Remus expliquait quelque chose sur les potions de ratatinage à Sirius qui avait apparemment d'autres préoccupations que de devenir chouchou à la place de Rogue, les yeux de Remus, par exemple.

Le gryffondor aux cheveux dorés finit par rougir sous le regard bleu nuit de Sirius et détourna les yeux avec un « Tu ne m'écoutes pas. »

« Si si ! » lui affirma Sirius, le gratifiant de son plus beau sourire.  
Le loup rougit d'avantage encore, ce que James n'aurait pas cru possible la seconde d'avant, et reprit son explication.

« Vouyaaa. Dites vous deux vous en avez pas marre de tenter de rivaliser avec Sevy ? gaffe qu'il vous pousse pas des nez comme le sien… »

Sirius Black rit et se retourna vers son meilleur ami avec un regard interrogateur.

« Et tu proposes quoi de mieux ? »

James fit mine de réfléchir profondément.

« Hmmmm, nos partenaires pour le bal par exemple ? »

Il avait pris grand soin de ne pas utiliser de qualificatif féminin, on ne savait jamais…

« Oh vas-y, étonne moi. Tu veux y aller avec Lily ? » fit Sirius avec un air agacé.

« Bingo Sherlock. Et vous deux, il signala les deux amis près du feu, allez m'y aider ! »

« Et comment ? » demanda poliment Remus.

« C'est trèèès facile ! claironna James en foudroyant du regard Sirius qui levait les yeux au ciel. Vous allez voir, j'ai un plan infaillible. »

« Ce qui signifie qu'on commence dès maintenant à chercher une remplaçante pour Lily ? » ironisa Sirius.

« Ah ha ha. Répondit James. Oh ça Mr Black c'était très, très drôle ! Et bien non figure toi. Figure toi que c'est in-fai-lli-ble. »

« Remus tu crois qu'on commence à courir ou qu'on attend de voir ce qu'il nous demande ? » demanda Sirius en se tournant vers son camarade qui lui offrit un sourire amusé.

« Silence Padfoot. Remue ton petit cerveau de canidé agité et écoute moi. »

« Je suis toute ouïe maîtreee. »

« Et bien voilà….. »

- - - - - - - - - - quinze ans plus tard.

Je plongeais mon visage entre mes bras afin d'y trouver un réconfort tout à fait fictif et relu l'article de la gazette. Les souvenirs ne revenaient que trop bien à ma mémoire, le meurtre des Potter, de James.. Lily… et Sirius qui avait été accusé de meurtre. Sur neuf moldus et sur Peter Pettigrow. Peter était un avorton toujours à la traîne, mais il était des nôtres.. Les maraudeurs étaient morts ce jour là.

Sirius.. comment pouvait-il l'avoir fait ? Pourtant il y avait des témoins. La chose était douloureusement irréfutable.

Au fond, les gens avaient raison d'avoir peur. S'il était dangereux à ce point…

Je relevais la tête. Peu m'importais. Sirius était Sirius. Peu m'importait qu'il eu perdu la tête, qu'il soit mangemort comme Lucius, qu'il soit assassin. Je refusait de croire cela. Et même si c'était le cas, cela changeait peu de chose. 

A mes sentiments, ça ne changeait rien.

Je secouais la tête dans la vaine tentative d'évaporer ces souvenirs douloureux et pourtant si doux.

_Mon vieux, tu devient plus sentimental qu'une collégienne._

Un soupir m'échappa. Je m'alangui une fois de plus dans mes souvenirs. La chaleur diffusée par le feu de cheminée de la petite pièce me rappelait la peau de Sirius, chaude, douce, sa gorge… Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de dissiper la vision et une larme s'en échappa malgré moi.

Oh dieu, pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais de bonheur pour les loups garous ?

------------------- quinze ans plus tôt.

Sirius bondit de sa chaise et sauta littéralement sur James.

« DE QUOA ? »

« Il est bien ce plan, hein ? »

« COMMENT CA IL EST BIEN ? IL EST COMPLEMENT MERDIQUE OUI !!! »

Remus s'approcha et retint Sirius par la manche, celui-ci menaçant de se jeter sur James et de finir de lui enfoncer les lunettes sur le nez.

« James, franchement, je crois que c'est un peu.. heu.. »

« REMUS A RAISON. »

« La ferme Sirius, tu sais même pas ce qu'il allait dire. » 

James fit la moue et se détourna, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

« Faux frères. »

Remus eu un regard ennuyé et risqua une nouvelle réponse.

« James.. tu te rend compte que tu nous demandes…de devenirs amis avec Severus sous prétexte qu'il courtise Lily, afin de pouvoir l'amadouer, le convaincre de laisser tomber ou sinon le ligoter et en faire de la charpie pour que tu ai la piste libre ? »

« Et puis franchement James, reprit Sirius qui s'était quelque peu calmé, pourquoi tu te fourres dans le crâne que Evans sortirait avec Snivellus ? T'es tombé sur la tête ? C'est le quidditch qui te monte au cerveau ? »

« Pas du tout, relança James l'air agacé, tu sais bien la dernière fois, elle a pris sa défense. »

« Evans a pris sa défense parce que toi, James Potter, es un sombre crétin qui s'amusait sur le dos d'un autre, et elle et ses principes altruistes… »

« Moaaa ? Mais c'était TOI qui t'ennuyait ! »

« Oui mais c'était TOI qui tenait la baguette ! »

« On s'éloigne du sujet. » fut la douce remarque de Remus.

Les deux acolytes se turent.

« Snivellus… moi vivant je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. »

« Remus le fera peut-être. »

Deux visages, l'un implorant, l'autre sceptique, se tournèrent vers le loup garou.

« Mais mais… »

« Remuuus sitoplééé pour moi ! implora James »

« Oh et bien… »

« DU TOUT DU TOUT !! hurla Sirius. CE DEJANTE DE SNIVELLUS EST CAPABLE DE LUI METTRE LES PAPATTES DESSUS ! »

« Jaloux le chiot ? » ironisa James, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. 

« Mais ! Mais maismais pas du tout ! Mais Remus est mon ami et tu.. et je. Et Sevy je.. enfin flûte merde ! »

« Ne dis plus rien Sirius Black, c'était très clair. » Se moqua James.

« N'empêche. Pourquoi une fille sensée sortirais avec Snivellus ? à moins d'être suicidaire bien sur, ou de manquer de lunettes. » Sirius Black se tourna vers James. « Elle voit clair Lily ? Tu sait elle te confond peut-être avec quelque chose de très peu ragoûtant… »

« Ah ha ha. »

« C'est qu'il est susceptible ! »

« Non mais tu sais, le terrible 'charme ténébreux et indomptable de l'ange noir Sevy'… »

« Arrête tu vas me foutre des cauchemars. »

Sirius fit mine de défaillir une main sur le front et se laissa tomber théâtralement dans un fauteuil, à côté de Remus qui avait pris place sur l'accoudoir.

« T'en penses quoi, Moony ? »

« Qu'on peut toujours essayer. Le bal est dans une semaine, au pire ça ne sera que quelques jours. »

« Vous êtes ligués contre moi ! Vous me condamnez à la mort ! »

« Oh vas-y, tu vas avoir tous les jours avec Remus pour réaliser cet objectif, ose te plaindre. » Riposta James, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius grommela quelque chose et détourna les yeux, une légère touche de rose sur les joues, ce qui causa une effervescence au cœur de l'estomac du loup garou.

------------------------- quinze ans plus tard.

Mon acuité auditive me signala qu'il pleuvait, la pluie tombait doucement sur les carreaux comme pour me sortir de ma transe.  
Par ailleurs ce ne fut qu'une averse rapide, elle était aussitôt partie que je l'avais repérée et laissa entrevoir un arc en ciel dans le soleil déclinant de l'après midi. C'était beau, c'était très beau, mais mon monde à moi se limitait à une seule personne.

Je me renversais en arrière sur ma chaise et me balançait.

Ce simple mouvement me ramena en tête toutes sortes de souvenirs qui me firent sourire. Une légère moue amusée me monta aux lèvres, je m'en rappelait bien, la bibliothèque.. Sirius. On eu pu dire que c'était là qu'avait commencé notre histoire.

Oh bien sûr, avant ça il y avait beaucoup de choses, la voie 9 ¾, notre rencontre sur le quai, lorsque que ma chute m'avait entraîné sur un pauvre gryffondor aux yeux bleus nuits qui n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qui lui arrivait. Puis le château, nos années communes, toutes sortes de petits détails qui constituaient un tout, que mon cœur gardait précieusement. Ce qu'on appelle souvenirs…

Je pourrais les remémorer, mais ils n'ont pas de continuité dans le temps, ils sont disparates aux fils des années. C'est lors de notre 5ème année que tout s'est réellement déclenché, que la machine est allée de l'avant au lieu d'aller de l'arrière, que tout ne stagnais plus.

Et le pire, c'est que d'une certaine façon, tout cela, s'était en partie du à Severus. Il m'a toujours haït. Nous nous sommes détestés, en partie, c'était notre faute, lui était plein de rancœur, nous d'orgueil.

Je me rappelais de cette semaine comme de nulle autre, elle se reflétait, vive dans ma mémoire comme une aurore un matin d'été, comme une goutte de sang rouge et vive, elle me blessait et me rendait heureux…

Je prierais, un dieu auquel je ne crois pas, je prierais, pour revenir quinze ans en arrière…

--------------- fin du chapitre premier

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! La suite ne saurait se faire attendre, néanmoins je tiens à signaler que je n'uploade pas régulièrement, je préfères d'avantage écrire un chapitre construit et réfléchit plutôt que d'uploader à tout va… mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire !

La longueur des chapitres en changeante mais se maintiens en général à environ 6 ou 7 pages word, mais mes choix de coupures dépendent également de la densité d'écriture et du moment où je veux couper pour conserver un minimum de suspense.

Bref, merci de m'avoir lue ! (je m'excuse d'avance au cas où des fautes auraient échappé à ma vigilance).

Un petit mot est le bienvenu !

Bisous !

Mel (Imoen)


	2. Une nouvelle ère 2

Auteur : Imoen, Mel si vous me connaissez sous ce nom.

Titre : Une nouvelle ère

Disclaimer : la même chose que la première fois. Je ne suis pas devenue proprio des droits sur Harry Potter et la Warner Bros entre temps..

Rating : R. je ne sais pas vraiment si ça ira si loin, mais il me semble que R est nécessaire.

Pairing : SB/RL et accessoirement autres que vous découvrirez dans le feu de l'action (sans mauvais jeu de mot) et plus précisément dans le prochain chapitre. Quoique là, je laisse traîner des indices.

Réponse aux reviews :

Sariaust VIII : PAU KOUPINE ! morchi d'être venue me revieweeeer ! même si c'est pas constructif c'est bien sympa comme commentaire ! et pis t'es la première revieweuse… :D ! morchiiii donc !

Enyo85 : Voici la suite ! j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple.. ils sont adorables et ambigus, c'est ce qui en fait tout l'intérêt ! en tout cas, merci à toi d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une review c'est très gentil !

Alana chantelune : merci pour les compliments ! Je fais le maximum pour que ça soit agréable à lire.. je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! c'était mon intention d'y mettre une pointe de nostalgie.. j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, sinon, n'hésite pas à faire des commentaires !

Sirie-stefie : voici la suite ! et vive le sirius/moony ! contente de rencontrer une partisane ! merci de ta review !

Remerciement généraux : remerciements énoooormes à mes reviewers ! je pensais tellement ne pas en avoir que j'en suis toute émoustillée ! c'est très gentil à vous de vous être arrêté à lire une auteuse inconnue et d'avoir prit la peine de me dire ce que vous en pensiez ! j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite, mais si tel était le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je peux faire pour améliorer ! merci encore, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

_ _ _ _ Une nouvelle ère _ _ _ _ 

------------------------- quinze ans plus tôt.

Sirius Black entraîna Remus au détour d'un couloir d'un mouvement vif, sans doute guidé par ses nombreuses heures d'entraînement au quidditch.

« Tchhht ! Il arrive ! »

« Ecoute Sirius, si vraiment on doit devenir amis avec il faut se comporter naturellement… »

Sirius regard son ami comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que Mickey Mouse avait de fortes chances d'être le prochain président des états unis et s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

« Black ! » Siffla une voix qui ne leur était que trop bien connue. « Et Lupin ! Toujours ensembles, sans doute à comploter quelques messes basses visant à rabaisser la maison serpentard ! N'oubliez pas cependant que nous avons encore remporté la coupe l'année dernière et… »

« Oh ça suffit Snivellus, tu nous refait le coup à chaque fois, change de disque. »

« Comment tu m'as appelé Black ?! » s'étouffa l'interpellé. « Severus ! Et pour toi ce sera Rogue ! C'est trop dur à intégrer dans ton petit cerveau de gryffondor ? Oh. J'oubliais. Les gryffondors n'ont pas de cerveau. » continua-t-il avec un horrible sourire.

Remus écrasa très légèrement le pied de Sirius qui se remontait les manches en vue d'une séance de lifting sur le serpentard et adressa son sourire le plus poli à leur interlocuteur.

« On s'excuse Severus, pour ce qu'on a pu te dire de désagréable, nous étions à cran dernièrement… »

« Oh vous étiez à cran pendant les trois dernières années ? Comme c'est étrange. Et n'espères pas me faire gober quelque chose d'aussi gros Lupin. C'est presque comme si on me disait que Potter allait se rendre au bal avec un troll des cavernes. Quoique connaissant cet imbécile… »

« En parlant de bal ! s'interposa Sirius, peu désireux d'écouter une autre tirade de remarques acerbes et acides, Tu y vas avec quelqu'un, Sniv.. heu Severus ? »

« Oh en quoi ça te regarde Black ? Tu vire ta cuti et décide de m'inviter ? Désolé mais je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point… »

Remus retint un sourire amusé tandis que Sirius semblait s'étrangler avec chaque bouffée d'air, et décida de continuer.

« On te demande ça par pure curiosité » répondit poliment le loup.

« Curiosité ? » cracha Rogue comme s'il s'agissait là d'un mot particulièrement venimeux. « Vous n'êtes pas assez intelligents pour faire preuve de curiosité. Par ailleurs. Je pense que je sais parfaitement où vous voulez en venir. Votre très cher maître vénéré Potter vous envoie m'intimider au sujet de Evans. »

Les deux gryffondors en restèrent la bouche ouverte.

« Et bien dites à Potter, poursuivit Rogue, que je vais justement tout faire pour faire capoter l'affaire entre eux. »

« Ah parce que Lily t'intéresse ? » s'insurgea Sirius.

« Une sang de bourbe ? Je ne suis pas encore descendu à ton niveau de QI Black. Mais rien que pour faire souffrir Potter, je suis prêt à tout. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, l''ange noir' disparu dans un mouvement de cape et se paru se fondre dans un couloir sombre.

Sirius se laissa glisser contre le mur.

« Là. On est vraiment très mal partis. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître qu'il avait pleinement raison.

--------- quinze ans plus tard.

Je me levais en proie à une agitation cardiaque élevée, pour tout dire j'étais essoufflé, un réveil en sursaut venait de me tirer de ma quiétude matinale.

Je me laissais retomber sur mes oreillers et reprenait mon souffle en me demandant ce qui avait pu causer en moi une telle effervescence lorsque le fait accompli me sauta à la figure tel un diable sortant de sa boîte.

Je pâlit et rougit plus de honte que d'autre chose et entreprit de lever mes draps d'une main récitante.

En effet, j'avais vu juste. Je laissais là les draps que je repoussais loin de moi avec une moue dégoûtée et me levais en vue d'une bonne douche, froide de préférence. 

Un léger sourire amusé parcourait mes lèvres, ce genre de choses stupides ne m'étaient plus arriver depuis ma toute adolescence, la montée hormonale de la croissance…

Je laissais couler l'eau froide sur mon corps en priant vaguement pour que ce ne soit pas Mlle Rosemerta elle-même qui change les draps.

Après quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau réconfortant, vêtu d'une sempiternelle robe aux couleurs fanées je sortis de la chambre et descendit en vue d'un frugal petit déjeuner.

L'air matinal trônait dans la petite salle du pub et quelques clients somnolents baillaient dans leur tasse de café, la rosée du matin semblait s'infiltrer de toutes portes et me donnait une certaine vague d'excitation. Le loup en moi avait envie d'aller dehors admirer l'aube naissante.

Mlle Rosemerta m'adressa un bonjour jovial et posa devant moi plus de toast que je n'aurait pu en avaler dans toute mon existence.

Je grignotais, le cœur à autre chose et me forçait à avaler quelques gorgées d'un café brûlant qui me remis les idées en place.

Je sentis le regard interrogateur de la patronne sur moi, elle se demandait la raison de mon refus de nourriture, une vague crainte que ce ne fut parce qu'elle était mauvaise.

Je lui adressais un vague sourire d'excuse et lui confessait qu'avec les évènements présents, je n'avais pas cœur à manger, c'était tout à fait vrai, mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas précisément le sentiment commun de la population qui me hantait.

Néanmoins, l'excuse paru lui convenir et son visage s'illumina comme frappé par une subite compréhension sans bornes.

« Oh bien sûr je comprend ! Il faut dire qu'avec cet assassin en liberté, personne n'est plus dans son assiette ! »

Je sentis vaguement mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes paumes. Assassin..

« De plus vous.. je veux dire.. vous le connaissiez bien, Mr Lupin… »

Je sentis mes yeux se réduire à deux fentes meurtrières. Comment osait-elle me questionner à ce sujet ? Le loup en moi gronda et je sentis un courant électrique me traversait depuis la racine des cheveux à la pointe des ongles. Mon sang bouillonnait en moi tel un torrent de lave et je sentais les veines de mon cou battre un tempo inexorable.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, la pleine lune approchait. Je fis taire le loup comme je le pu et lâchais un :

« Je croyais le connaître. »

Fin de la discussion. Elle repartit avec un petit air contrit.

Je me levais un abandonnait un pourboire sur la table, la bête dans mon âme grondait, un grognement sourd de vengeance réprimée qui réclamait son lot de sang, et qu'il perle de la gorge de Mlle Rosemerta.

Je me massais les tempes en respirait l'air frais, sur le palier devant le pub. Cela me fit un peu de bien et je retrouvais un minimum de contrôle.

Puis, décidant que l'heure devait être proche, je me dirigeais vers la cabane hurlante, vers mon éternel destin.

- - - - - - - - - - quinze ans plus tôt

Le jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut avec un petit cri surpris et se redressa sur ses oreillers. Doux merlin.. qu'est-ce qui avais pu .. ?

Oh mon dieu.

Un torrent enflammé parut embraser le jeune loup qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Oh.. ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois que ce genre de choses lui arrivait, mais certes c'était la première fois qu'il.. bref.

Il s'agita, se demandant comment il parviendrait à sortir du lit d'un air digne, sans que ses compagnons de chambre ne remarquent le « léger incident » et surtout comment il parviendrait à faire redescendre sa pulsion artérielle à un niveau normal de décibels.

Il se laissa retomber en arrière et quelques bribes de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire, telle une gifle. 

Oh là là. 

Le jeune loup devint encore plus cramoisi et se cacha la tête sous un oreiller. Comment pouvait-il en être amené à de telles extrémités ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit en manque sérieux ! Quoique non, il n'y avait pas de quoi parler de manque, à la vérité Sirius était plus que désirable en temps normal mais.. 

_Désirable ?_

Remus disparu sous ses couvertures de honte et rougit encore d'avantage, frôlant les sommets de la perfection de la tomate bien mûre, et pour son malheur, les souvenirs de ses récentes « actions » en rêve lui remontèrent le long de l'échine d'une manière non souhaitée et…

« Remus ? »

Oh mon dieu.

Sirius.

Précisément Sirius. Oh merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit lui justement à ce moment là ? Il était clair qu'être découvert par quelqu'un comme Pettigrow aurait sans doute refroidi efficacement ses ardeurs et au lieu de ça…

« Remus ça va ? »

Le loup se recroquevilla d'avantage, priant pour que son ami le considère comme endormi.

« Remus, tu ne dors pas je le sais. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas de là dessous ? Gaffe ou j'arrache les couvertures. »

Le cerveau de Remus s'affola. Non il ne fallait pas qu'il se retrouve dépourvu de son dernier rempart de protection !

Il décida donc de pointer son visage hors des couvertures et rencontra deux perles bleu nuit perplexes.

« ça va ? Tu as de la fièvre ? T'es tout rouge… »

Une main s'avança et se plaqua sur le front du jeune loup qui cru défaillir à ce simple contact et ne put empêcher le loup en lui d'échapper un gémissement de supplication.

Sirius Black retira sa main et afficha un air dont la perplexité dépassait toutes les bornes de la compréhension humaine classique.

« Bah ? t'es si mal en point ? Je t'emmènes chez Pomfresh ? »

Le loup répondit quelque chose s'approchant d'un « non non ça va bien je t'assure » à son voisin de chambre et ferma les yeux pour en chasser toute vision trop tentatrice de son chiot favori.

Il tendit l'oreille et entendit finalement Sirius s'en aller en direction de la salle commune après un dernier « Je reviens te voir dans 10 minutes ! ». Il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement et ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer une pair de lunettes en face de lui.

Remus sursauta violemment et se manqua de peu une chute de son lit.

« J..Jamy ? »

James Potter avait un sourcil levé et l'air de celui qui va vous lâcher à la figure une grande vérité et vous sécher en deux temps trois mouvements.

Remus eu un léger mouvement de recul mais ne pu retenir les couvertures que James venait d'arracher à la volée.

« Ah ha ! »

Le loup arbora un air pitoyable, horrifié, et passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

« Je me disais bien aussi que c'était bizarre. Toi qui est le premier à te lever le matin. »

Remus se recroquevilla d'avantage, mort de honte.

« Je me disais bien aussi que d'habitude tu descendait toujours déjeuner avec Sirius… »

Au nom de Sirius, le jeune loup eu un sursaut mal contrôlé et s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais James lui coupa la parole.

« Non ne dis rien. Je vais te dire deux choses Moony : la première : mon pauvre vieux t'es sacrément en manque. (Moony s'effondra sous ses oreillers) La deuxième : jette un _insonorus _avant de te coucher.(Moony souhaita disparaître dans un plis de drap) Et puis parce que tu es un ami une troisième : je ne dirais rien mais à mon avis tu ferais mieux de le lui dire… »

« A…à qui ? » articula péniblement le loup.

James eu un sourire de connivence et plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« Je ne te ferais pas l'offense de te dire qui c'est mais si tu veux un conseil va prendre une douche avant qu'il ne remontes de la grande salle. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles James Potter, attrapeur de quidditch de sa génération, eu un geste amusé envers son ami et dévala les escaliers en direction de la grande salle.

Remus se laissa retomber sur le lit et poussa un grand soupir. Les choses promettaient de devenir bien trop complexes.

----------------

Sirius tira son ami par la manche et l'écrasa dans un coin de porte cochère dissimulée par un recoin de mur dans un couloir.

« Mais… » tenta Remus.

« Chhht ! » répondit Sirius en lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

Le loup se demanda vaguement ce qui passait par la tête de son ami mais jugea préférable de jouir du moment et du contact doux et chaud que lui procurait le corps de Sirius pressé contre le sien. Le souffle de l'animagus ricochait contre son cou et lui donnait une sensation de plaisir étrange qui lui renvoyais des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale et la main de Sirius était douce contre ses lèvres.. à vrai dire il avait peine à réprimer le loup en lui qui désirait mordiller la chaire désirée.

Des bruits de pas interrompirent le léger glissement de Remus dans le territoire inconnu des désirs et le firent sursauter.

En effet. Quelqu'un approchait.

Remus se fit tout petit sous Sirius et risqua un œil par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

Assez pour apercevoir la longue chevelure blond platine de Lucius Malefoy qui avançait dans le couloir. Son éternel air dur plaqué sur le visage, et les yeux gris froids fixés en avant, poursuivant un but bien défini et ne tolérant aucune objection.

L'insigne de préfet brillait sur sa poitrine, relevée des couleurs de la fière maison Serpentard, symbole du serpent enlacé, la fourberie, la trahison, et un certain charme…

Lucius Malefoy avançait à grandes enjambées dans le couloir et ne semblait pas de soucier de vérifier ce qu'abritaient les recoins de portes, il tourna à un coin de couloir et disparu dans un dernier bruissement de cape, noire telle des ailes de corbeaux.

Sirius se sépara de Remus à contre cœur et déplia la carte du maraudeur en chuchotant :

« Il a bien faillit nous voir. Cet animal aurait sans doute pas hésiter à nous enlever 100 points d'un coup… Les Malefoy. Sale engeance. »

Remus eu un sourire indulgent devant tant de haine et risqua une question.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi nous sommes ici ? »

Sirius se concentra sur la carte.

« Pour piéger Snivellus ! Je l'ai vu quitter sa chambre y a pas 10 minutes. Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se balader à tout va dans les couloirs à des heures pareilles… »

Remus jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre qui annonçait bientôt minuit.

« Tu comptes le piéger comment ? »

« Facile, balaya Sirius en montra du doigt le point accompagné du nom de Severus Snape qui stationnait dans une petite pièce, tu vois, Sevy est dans cette pièce là, à côté de la bibliothèque, il fait sûrement un truc illicite. On arrive, pris le fait, et hop ! Chantage ! où il laisse tomber pour Lily ou il est dénoncé ! »

Remus pensa vaguement qu'il ne voyait pas ce que Rogue pouvait faire d'illicite dans une pièce annexe à la bibliothèque et que d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais pris connaissance d'une telle pièce…

« C'est là qu'ils rangent les archives de journaux, répondit Sirius, et d'ailleurs.. ohlà ! Regarde ça !! s'agita-t-il en désignant la carte d'un air surexcité. Malefoy ! Malefoy va tomber nez à nez avec ! »

Remus risqua un coup d'œil à la carte, en effet, Malefoy se dirigeait dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Severus.

« Ils sont complices ? »

Le sourire de Sirius se fit pétillant.

« Parfait ! Deux chopés au lieu d'un ! C'est encore mieux ! »

Sans plus attendre, il saisi Remus par la manche et l'entraîna par le couloir où avait disparu Malefoy quelques minutes plus tôt.

-------------- quinze ans plus tard

Je me dirigeais d'un pas lent mais décidé vers la cabane hurlante. Elle me faisait peur, d'une certaine façon. Elle était symbole de toutes une époque de souffrance, de hurlement et autres réjouissances…  
Mais elle me rappelait également Sirius, devenu animagus pour me tenir compagnie…

Un léger sourire flotta sur mon visage pâle et je retombais nostalgiquement dans mes souvenirs.

J'en fus tiré comme on réveille une personne qui rêve par une voix froide, dure et bien trop connue.

« Lupin. »

Severus Rogue. Le maître des potions. Mon futur collègue de travail à Hogwarts. Celui qui n'avait jamais avalé d'avoir frisé la mort, d'avoir connu l'humiliation par notre faute.

Je déglutit et me retournais pour lui faire face.

« Severus. » répondis-je, poliment.

Il eu un reniflement méprisant

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

C'était plus un aboiement qu'une question. Je cherchais rapidement une excuse.

« Je vais occuper le poste de professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal cette année.. » répondis-je.

Il leva un sourcil et je pus voir un éclair glacé passer dans ses yeux noirs. Il convoitait ce poste, et encore, je me retrouvais en travers de sa route.

« Oh voyez-vous ça, répondit-il d'un air doucereux à vous donnez des cauchemars, et que fait-tu proche de… la cabane hurlante ? »

Piégé. Il avait vu clair dans mon jeu.

Depuis toujours il voyait clair en moi, néanmoins, je soutiens son regard froid et perçant et répondit : 

« Je fais juste un tour. »

Il eu le sourire affligé de celui qui a parfaitement compris que vous mentez et répondit d'un ton acerbe :

« Fais attention. Il paraît qu'elle est hantée… par un monstre. » lâcha-t-il avec un léger mouvement de tête en direction de la cabane.

Puis dans un léger bruissement de cape noire il disparu, me laissant face à moi même, un mal funeste dans l'âme. 

C'était cela, j'étais un monstre, depuis toujours je l'avais été, et je l'étais pour la fin des temps.

- - - - - - - - 

Fin du second chapitre.

Bref ! Comme vous l'aurez remarqué ce chapitre est plus court que le premier, mais il fallait que je coupe là pour raison fondamentale de suspense et de cohérence (comment ça si je suis sadique ?.. mais bien sûr voyons que je le suis.)

Je remercie ceux qui ont eu le courage indéniable de me lire jusque là ! merci !

(note annexe : Severus n'a pas un très bon rôle dans cette histoire.. à noter cependant que c'est un de mes personnages favoris (juste derrière Moony et juste avant Sirius) alors je prie ses fans de m'excuser par avance si par la suite le comportement que je lui donne ne vous plaît pas…)

Mel (Imoen)


	3. Une nouvelle ère 3

Auteur : Imoen, Mel si vous me connaissez sous ce nom.

Titre : Une nouvelle ère

Disclaimer : toujours et encore pareil, mais un de ces jours je kidnapperais JK Rowling vous verrez… (qui a hurlé au meurtre ?)

Rating : R. je ne sais pas vraiment si ça ira si loin, mais il me semble que R est nécessaire.

Pairing : SB/RL et là où on voit le deuxième pairing.

Réponse aux reviews :
    
    Enyo85 :Merci pour tes compliments ! j'espère bien que tu continuera à me reviewer, je ferais de mon mieux pour améliorer ce que j'écris ! Pour parler broderie hein ? Tu n'es pas loin du tout, d'ailleurs tu brûles ! (ça se voyait tant que ça ?)**rires** mais réponse dans la fic, tu vas voir vraiment de quoi il retourne et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! merci à toi et bisous !

Tolkiane : ma fic à quelque chose de différent ? Merci de me dire ça, c'est très gentil ! ^_^ ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas eu le temps de reviewer le premier chapitre, tu m'as laissé un petit mot ici et c'est déjà bien plus que ce que je ne pouvais espérer ! merci à toi ! j'espères que la suite de plaira !

Sirie-stefie : merci de me dire que tu adore, ça fait plaisir ! Mais voilà la suite, j'espères que ça continuera à te plaire ! merci de m'encourager !

Titou Moony:-p : Coucou! Alors comme ça tu te met au slash? J'espère que ma fic est un bon début ! Tu ne vois pas bien Snape avec Remus ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi non plus ! **rires** mais en revanche je vois Snape avec une autre personne, tu vas voir ça dans ce chapitre ! tu aimes bien mes descriptions de Remus ? C'est gentil ! Mais je ne suis qu'une larve face à celles de Nagisa Moon, si aimes bien Remus et toutes les descriptions de lui : va lire 'Memento' tu ne seras pas déçu ! Et merci de ta review !

Conseils généraux sur la fic : dans cette partie vous allez être témoin de plusieurs choses.. dont le deuxième pairing en question je sais qu'en en faisant un couple je vais horrifier pas mal de peuple et faire déguerpir les potentiels lecteurs qu'il me restait… néanmoins je ne reviendrais pas dessus, bien qu'à l'origine la naissance de ce couple était pour moi le fruit d'un pur délire lors d'un jeu de rôle avec une copine.. (Pau² ! for you !) mais voilà, j'ai eu envie de le réutiliser dans une optique plus sérieuse alors voilà! Néanmoins le couple central est et reste Sirius/Remus !

Un gros merci à mes reviewers ! je vous adore !

Place à présent à la partie trois :

_ _ _ _ _Une nouvelle ère_ _ _ _ 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -quinze ans plus tôt

Sirius Black s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui eu pour effet de faire percuter Remus Lupin contre son dos avec un petit bruit étouffé.

Sirius désigna d'un air surexcité Lucius Malefoy à dix mètres devant eux, qui levait la main pour taper à la porte de la-dite réserve d'archives de la bibliothèque.

L'animagus entraîna son ami derrière un des énormes pilier du couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit pour découvrir Rogue, qui s'adressa sans gêne aucune à son acolyte.

« Tu es en retard. »

« Et toi en avance. »

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres minces de Lucius Malefoy, son visage paraissait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, du fait de la lumière blanche que renvoyais la lune à travers les carreaux des vitraux.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Sirius vit et qui entra de façon cohérente dans son esprit.

Par la suite il vit Lucius Malefoy, héritier de l'immense fortune des Malefoy, accessoirement membre de sa famille pour son plus grand dam,  plaquer Rogue contre un mur et presser avidement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Sirius avala de travers et frôla l'infarctus tandis que Remus restait la bouche ouverte avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Severus étouffa un gémissement et parvint à articuler entre deux soupirs :

« Pas ..ici..on va.. nous voir.. »

Lucius eu un grognement de frustration en réponse puis, prenant son compagnon par les hanches, le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui.

Sirius Black s'étouffa et se frotta les yeux pour confirmer qu'il n'était pas en proie à une hallucination perverse provoquée par son subconscient de jeune ado en pleine croissance.

« Rem…y.Moony. là.. ils.. »

Remus eu un couinement en réponse et Sirius compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir d'hallucinations.

Néanmoins, un maraudeur reste un maraudeur et Sirius ne désespérait pas de prendre les deux acolytes la main dans le sac, si bien que la dernière opportunité qui s'offrit à lui était de regarder par le trou de la serrure, afin de constater si les activités « illicites » se dirigeaient plutôt vers le physique ou plutôt vers le mental.

Remus ne tenta même pas d'imaginer d'où pouvaient provenir les gémissements et autres bruits étouffés qui parvenaient à travers la lourd porte de bois et jeta un œil à Sirius qui prenait son courage à deux mains, une grande inspiration et se penchait à la hauteur du trou de serrure.

Et qui se releva quasiment immédiatement avec un rougissement kilométrique sur le visage et l'air d'avoir couru un cent mètres.

Sirius se redressa, jeta un regard en coin à Moony, toutes sortes de pensées étranges se bousculaient dans sa tête. Alors ces deux là.. et oh mon dieu.. depuis quand une table trouvait une nouvelle utilité ? Et oh non pas d'images mentales par pitié..

« Moony. On s'en va. »

Les deux chiots pivotèrent sur leurs talons et prirent la poudre d'escampette en direction des dortoirs, question filature, cela faisait beaucoup d'émotions fortes pour la soirée.

Deux couloirs plus loin, Sirius se laissa tomber dans un des sièges de la salle commune et se permis de décompresser un minimum.

« Ah nan atroce! J'ai des cauchemars prévus pour au moins tout le restant de ma vie! Oh monde cruel… »

Remus eu un léger sourire amusé mais ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'en effet, c'était une information…impactante.

« Non mais tu les as vu ? » lâcha Sirius en se levant de son fauteuil comme un ressort.

« Ces deux là.. _fricotent_ (on aurait dit que ce mot lui arrachait la moitié de l'estomac), ensembles ? Je savais que Snivellus était plutôt tordu mais à ce point.. et Malefoy ? Malefoy est _gay _? Il va neiger des grenouilles…. »

Le loup garou eu un petit rire amusé devant tant d'animation et suivit du regard Sirius qui gesticulait en faisant des grands mouvements tandis qu'il tournait en rond dans la salle avec un discours ou Remus pu distinguer « complètement incroyable » « sur la table » et « mon dieu » répétés à plusieurs reprises.

Après quelques répliques enflammées et les nerfs un peu moins à fleur de peau, Sirius se laissa choir dans un canapé qui émit une plainte, peu habitué à être mené aussi rondement.

Sirius ne s'en soucia guère et releva les yeux vers Remus : 

« En plus. En plus je suis sur que ces deux là sont ensemble par pure.. physique ! »

Remus leva un sourcil et observa l'expression horrifiée de Sirius, à vrai dire, il ne partageait pas cette opinion. Sirius était assez buté, et sa haine contre ses deux ennemis ne faisait qu'ajouter à cette décision brutale qui était celle de penser que ces deux là devaient être fondamentalement incapables d'éprouver des sentiments humains.

Remus secoua la tête et répliqua : 

« Très franchement je ne crois pas. »

Sirius lui dirigea un regard étonné.

« Non mais franchement ? Ils ne sont même pas… » Sirius s'interrompit et réfléchi un instant « bon si. Ils étaient 'camarades' mais jamais plus. Malefoy le traitait comme n'importe qui et d'un coup comme ça ! »

Moony eu un regard amusé envers son ami, Sirius pouvait manquer de psychologie parfois ! « Et franchement, si aimais un homme tu t'afficherais avec lui en public, Padfoot ? »

Sirius eu un sursaut et détourna les yeux :

« en vérité.. tu as raison. Je ne pourrais pas. »

Remus se sentit inconsciemment rassuré, si Sirius lui avait répondu positivement cela aurait signifié qu'il ne l'intéressait pas.. d'ailleurs, l'intéressait-il ? Le loup garou ne désirait pas trop y croire.

Sirius s'étira et eu un léger rire qui lui valu un regard interrogatif de la part de Moony : 

« T'imagines.. au départ.. j'ai eu un léger doute, il y avait encore l'espoir qu'ils se soient donné rendez vous pour parler broderie. » Il y eu un silence. 

« …t'imagines Snivellus ? une maille à l'endroit, une maille à l'envers ! »

Les deux maraudeurs se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Ils se tenaient encore les côtes lorsqu'une tête passa par le coin du mur au bas des escaliers et deux yeux ensommeillés clignèrent plusieurs fois : 

« Dites moi braves gens, bailla James Potter, c'est pas pour vous offenser mais vous savez qu'il est.. » James dirigea un regard à la pendule « 2h du mat' ? »

Les deux chiots se regardèrent, les joues encore rougies par leur escapade et leurs émotions.

James leur jeta un regard distrait et haussa un sourcil, puis afficha un sourire amusé et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire : 

« Dites vous deux. Vous avez l'air de deux tourtereaux qui… » James s'arrêta et ouvrit de grands yeux « Non ? Vous l'avez pas fait quand même ?! Je suis content pour vous mais… »

Sirius passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel tandis que Remus faisait un arrêt forcé sur le rouge et s'agitait : 

« Mais voyons James !! Comment tu peux penser…. »

« T'es tombé sur la tête en jouant au quidditch James ?! »

James eu un sourire goguenard en coin et pris un air cynique : 

« Oooh vous allez loin comme ça.. c'est vous qui vous imaginez des choses, moi j'ai rien dit hein…. »

Sirius foudroya James du regard et Remus poussa un léger cri.

« James Potter. VA MOURIIIIIIR !!!! »

Un coussin frôla la tête déjà décoiffée de James et la rata de peu.

- - - - - - - - - - - 

Sirius et James débattaient depuis près d'une dizaine de minutes sur un sujet apparemment d'importance capitale, d'où Remus qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille avait réussi à prendre les bribes « Quidditch » « pas vrai » « Lily » et « on parie » et ne voyait sincèrement pas le lien entre et ne s'en souciait qu'assez peu. 

Depuis quelques minutes déjà son regard était attiré par l'attitude de Severus Rogue, le serpentard semblait attendre nerveusement quelque chose, il était adossé à un pilier du grand hall et tenait un livre relatif aux potions devant lui. Remus l'observait, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il ne tournait pas les pages.

Soudain il sembla s'animer et une étincelle passa sous ses yeux sombres, à travers ses cheveux qui tombaient devant son visage, l'attitude typique de celui qui marche en regardant la pointe de ses chaussures. 

Severus Rogue releva le visage par dessus son livre, Lucius Malefoy venait d'apparaître au tournant du couloir.

Remus haussa un sourcil et tira discrètement la manche de Sirius.

« Oui Moony ? »

Le loup garou fit un léger signe de tête vers Lucius qui se dirigeait sans gêne aucune vers Severus.

Le jeune serpentard semblait à présent attendre le moment où Lucius s'arrêterait à proximité et lui adresserait la parole. Remus plissa les yeux, l'expression du visage de Severus n'était pas haineuse, et tout au fond, elle était douce il se tourna vers Padfoot.

Sirius semblait l'avoir remarqué également car il rendit son regard à Remus et observa le couple sous ses cils noirs.

Lucius s'était appuyé un bras à côté de Severus et semblait s'inquiéter de quelque chose qui ne lui faisait selon toute évidence pas grandement plaisir. Soudain, il saisit brusquement le bras droit du jeune serpentard et remonta vivement la manche.

La pupille de Remus se dilata. Trop loin pour que les yeux des autres s'en rendent compte, sur la peau pâle de Severus : des coupures fines et encore rougeoyantes. Le loup garou sentit que le sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Oh oui, il ne connaissait que trop bien ces coupures, le sang qui coule comme pour purifier l'âme et une douleur abjecte et délicieuse. Il les connaissait assez pour sentir le loup gémir en lui.

Le visage de Lucius était pâle, plus qu'à l'habitude, son teint lys semblait translucide, puis soudain, une certaine fureur s'empara de ses yeux gris perle, ces yeux si froids qui renvoyaient à présent un torrent d'émotions confondues une rivière qui entraînerait tout sur son passage.

Remus dirigea son regard sur Severus. Les pupilles du géni des potions étaient rétrécies, une certaine peur les figeait, il avait peur d'avoir déçu Lucius. Remus se surpris à prier intérieurement pour les choses s'arrangent. Il en vint à se demander en quel honneur compatissait-il à la pauvre vie de Rogue et en vint à conclure qu'en un sens il redoutait qu'une chose semblable lui arrive. Il porta instinctivement une main à son bras droit.

Le regard de Lucius s'était adoucit légèrement, il secoua la tête et Remus aperçu un éclair triste dans les yeux du serpentard aux cheveux noirs.

Lucius fit alors quelque chose à quoi aucun des maraudeurs ne s'attendait. 

Il baissa légèrement la tête et déposa un baiser furtif et léger sur la bouche du serpentard qui semblait frappé par la foudre.

Remus entendit Sirius hoqueter de surprise à ses côtés.

Severus semblait statufié, il leva un regard où Remus pu lire une reconnaissance profonde et un amour profond également, il retint un sourire et détourna le regard vers Sirius.

« Tu vois.. ? »

Sirius détourna également le regard et hocha la tête en signe d'accord, en effet, cette relation dépassait de beaucoup ce qu'il avait pensé.

- - - - - - quinze ans plus tard

je sentais mes lèvres s'incurver légèrement à la remémoration de ces souvenirs.. Severus.. qui l'eut cru ? D'ailleurs là était l'ennui. Nous n'en avions pas cru nos yeux Sirius surtout, était des plus sceptiques quand à la véracité de cette relation, c'était, de prime d'abord, pour lui, inconcevable, puis il avait finalement accepté, compris. 

Sirius.. mes pensées revenaient invariablement vers lui au fur et à mesure que mes pas m'approchaient de la cabane hurlante.  
Elle se dressait devant moi, symbole intemporel de souffrance et de solitude…

Son ombre semblait vouloir peser éternellement sur ma vie, vestige de ma douleur, un monument à ma torture passée et présente. 

Je détournais lentement le regard vers le ciel bleu, incessible, là où ne vont que les anges.

Puis mon regarde retomba sur la cabane, elle me semblait alors petite et insignifiante.

J'inspirais dans une tentative vaine de calmer la tension en moi et marchait d'un pas qui se voulait décidé vers la porte de la bâtisse.

Je posais la main sur le bois écorché, j'avais l'impression de le sentir frémir sous mes doigts, sa texture rugueuse et ses échardes menaçantes, partez, loin d'ici.. voilà ce qu'hurlait cette antre. Je poussais néanmoins la lourde porte de bois transpercées de clous de fers rouillés et rongés par le temps et posait un pied à l'intérieur.

Une vague d'odeur de moisi, de renfermé me vint et submergea mes sens d'une douce couleur nostalgique…tout cela me rappelait trop de choses.

Je levais la tête et laissais le loup en moi s'habituer aux odeurs et à l'obscurité. Je plissais les yeux.

Tout au fond, recroquevillée par mis les carcasses de rats, une figure humaine, son odeur me parvenait et affolait les sens du loup en moi, épuisé, mon dieu…je le reconnaissais, tout mon être le reconnaissait. Sirius !

Je m'élançais à sa rencontre et l'enlaçais de mes bras, il ne parut pas réagir.

Je le secouais doucement et l'appelais. Deux yeux bleus nuits s'ouvrirent sur moi, ils étaient si connus et pourtant si différents, ils étaient lointains.

« Lupin. »

Cette voix rauque me blessa comme cent flèches et je le regardais avec un soupçon d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu es venu me capturer ? L'ordre de merlin t'attend ? Tu.. »

une quinte de toux arrêta cette rafale de mots, chaque insulte résonnait à mes oreilles comme le carillon cristallin d'une ère perdue.

Je sentis mes yeux me brûler désagréablement, j'étais sans voix.

« Comment tu peux.. Sirius, jamais je ne ferais.. »

Il se leva d'un coup, utilisant par là les dernières forces restantes dans cette enveloppe qui était devenue son corps et s'éloigna de moi. Mon cœur se déchira, le loup en moi hurlait.

Il me repoussait et je ne comprenais pas.

« Sirius.. je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal. Je suis là pour t'aider. »

Ma voix tremblait, je ne pouvais la contrôler.

Il leva vers moi ces yeux bleus nuits si parfaits et son regard froid me transperça, un regard lointain, merlin…ce n'était plus un regard, c'était une flèche empoisonnée.

- - - - - - - - quinze ans plus tôt

Sirius Black risqua un regard en coin vers son compagnon de table. Remus était étrange ces derniers jours. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à épier le « couple » Severus/Lucius avec des yeux emprunt d'une sorte de tristesse qui agaçait l'animagus.

Sirius se retourna, incommode, vers Remus et lâcha : 

« Moony. Pourquoi tu passe ton temps à regarder ces deux là ? »

Le loup sembla sortir d'une transe rêveuse et retourna un regard un peu perdu et assez triste vers Sirius.

« Hm ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil noir et réitéra.

« Tu es bizarre dernièrement Moony. Depuis qu'on les as découvert justement. »

Le loup garou eu un léger rougissement et détourna le regard. Sirius sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Pourquoi cette tristesse ? Etait-il possible que… 

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Remus adressa un regard de pure incompréhension à Padfoot.

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

« L'un des deux. » Sirius s'agita « Tu te comportes comme un amoureux transi ! J'en déduis que tu était amoureux de l'un des deux ! écoute Moony si même ce genre de choses tu veux pas me le dire… »

« SILENCE ! »

Sirius se retourna, éberlué, Moony, tout au long de sa carrière, n'avait jamais haussé la voix.

« Tu.. te tais ! Je n'aime personne ! »

Sirius sentit un pincement au cœur qui descendit lui comprimer l'estomac.

« Et si j'ai cet air triste, c'est parce que je les envie ! »

Sirius se tut et attendit la suite. 

« Oui je les envie ! » Moony se leva de la table d'un mouvement vif. « Eux, ont la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour ! Eux ils sont heureux ! »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de se lever, il pris Remus par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien. Alors cette tristesse ? Quelqu'un avait osé rejeter son Moony ? Un inconscient de sa propre chance.. Sirius sentit sa mâchoire se crisper, qui était-ce ? Il lui faudrait le tuer, pour avoir rejeté Moony, et ensuite, pour avoir volé son amour.

James Potter ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz. Et qui plus est en plein milieu de la grande salle, il reposa ses œufs aux bacon et attendit.

« Moony. Dis moi qui est-ce ? »

« Qui quoi ? » articula le loup garou en tentant de se dégager.

« Qui t'as jeté ? »

Cette réplique fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur les épaules du jeune loup. Sirius lui demandait de qui il s'agissait.. cela signifiait alors que l'idée que cela eu pu être lui ne l'avait même effleuré.. et sa bravoure gryffondoresque l'invitait à défendre son ami. Ce n'était que ça. Grands dieux, ce n'était QUE ça.

Remus sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Alors c'était tout ? Ses espoirs se réduisaient donc à une brève phrase jetée du haut d'un orgueil tonitruant ? C'était tout ? Il ne l'aimait pas.. oh merlin, Sirius ne l'aimait pas…

Moony déglutit et sentit des larmes de douleur et de fureur lui brûler les yeux. Sirius, était non seulement aveugle mais également insensible. Il se défit de son étreinte avec toute la violence qu'il était capable d'y mettre.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! »

Sirius resta planté, bras ballants, au cœur de la grande salle dont les murmures s'élevaient jusqu'au faux plafond étoilé, anormalement silencieuse. La silhouette de Moony se découpa furtivement au seuil de la grande porte et disparu dans le couloir.

La chaleur des bougies dansait autour de l'animagus, mais peu lui importait. Il venait de perdre Remus. Il venait de le laisser partir. Il avait perdu la guerre.

Il baissa son regard et découvrir celui, réprobateur, de James Potter.

- - - - - - - - quinze ans plus tard

Je regardais Sirius à la dérobée, je ne comprenais pas. Me haïssait-il ? Il m'en voulait de pas avoir tenté de le faire évader ? Le loup en moi gémit sourdement, dans la plus totale incertitude.

Je m'accroupit vers lui et approchait ma main de son visage, il s'écarta d'un mouvement brusque qui évoquait un rejet total de tout contact humain. Mon dieu Sirius, si tu savais combien tu me blesses.

« Va t'en. »

Mon cœur éventré eu un sursaut dans sa douleur. C'était la pire des tortures.

Je tentais de lire sur son visage une quelconque trace de doute, mais n'y trouvait qu'un masque d'une indifférence totale.

Il avait le teint pâle, sans doute élimé par les nombreux jeûnes. Il avait perdu énormément de poids, mais quelques muscles développés par le quidditch restaient présents. Ses cheveux noirs et salis, pendaient par mèches inégales, entourant son visage emprunt de cette moue haineuse.

Ses yeux évitaient les miens.  
Mon univers s'effondra. Jamais, non jamais il n'avait cherché à éviter mon regard. Il avait gardé envers le monstre que j'étais une franchise totale, il ne me craignait pas. Et oh merlin, il m'aimait.

Le seul souvenir de ces moments passés me firent monter des larmes incontrôlables aux yeux et je m'effondrais, en larmes.

Peu m'importait ce qu'il pu penser, mon monde était lui et il me repoussait, je voulais mourir. La douleur qui me submergeait était sans égale, elle m'engloutissait et me dévorait. Que ferais-je à présent ? Ma vie, si l'on pu appeler ainsi l'existence que je menait, me livrait le dernier coup de bâton, elle m'achevait sans remords.

Les larmes coulaient à présent silencieusement sur mes joues, sans retenue, j'avais l'impression que je pleurerais pour l'éternité. La douleur emmagasinée sortait sourdement, vile et sournoise.

Puis brusquement, le loup en moi cessa de gémir. Je relevais la tête et croisa le regard de Sirius. C'était un regard ennuyé, affolé.

Dans un tourbillon de sentiments je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue.

« Moony… »

Sa voix fit des ravages en moi.

« Moony je… je suis désolé… »

Je croyais retrouver les adolescents maladroits que nous avions étés.

« Je ne voulais pas…tu sais.. tu ne peux pas rester avec moi.. tu serais en danger.. alors… »

Le danger m'était bien égal. Pire encore, il me semblait doux et sucré, si je pouvais le partager avec Sirius.

Je me blottit contre lui et retrouvait cette chaleur que j'avais si longtemps perdue, son cœur battait, accéléré, contre ma joue.

« Remy je…tu ne dois pas… »

Je remontais une main et appliquait un doigt sur ses lèvres. Cela ne m'importait pas, qu'il m'eut blessé, s'il avait tenté de m'éloigner, ou bien s'il avait douté de moi. Je l'avais retrouvé.. oh mon dieu. Le bonheur explosait en moi, si rare compagnon, je le reconnaissait comme on retrouve une saveur longtemps oubliée, à tâtons, avec une hésitation propre à l'enfant qui découvre une fine gouttelette de glace, peur qu'elle ne se brise, qu'elle ne fonde.

C'était un instant intemporel, perdu quelque part entre le passé et le présent, et je le savourait comme si de là dépendait ma vie toute entière…

- - - - - - - - - quinze ans plus tôt

Sirius Black s'agitait et se leva pour la millième fois consécutive de son fauteuil rouge de velours avant de faire les cents pas.

« Arrête tu m'fiches le tournis. »

L'animagus se retourna vif comme l'éclair vers son meilleur ami et se laissa de nouveau retomber dans son fauteuil, avant de se relever d'un geste impatient.

« Il ne revient pas !! »

James Potter étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main et avisa l'heure : bientôt minuit. Cela faisait depuis ce matin que Remus avait disparu de la circulation et bientôt plus de douze heures qu'il supportait son ami.

Il remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez d'un doigt et leva un regard vers Sirius :

« Ecoute Padfoot. Tu t'es comporté comme le dernier des crétins. C'est normal qu'il ne reviennes pas.. il attend qu'on soit couchés, et demain il se lèvera bien avant toi et… »

« Non justement ! Je veux le voir ! »

James eu un mouvement agacé de la main. Selon lui, Remus ne serait jamais assez stupide pour se laisser coincer à un face à face avec Sirius, et pour l'heure la seule solution restante était de laisser les choses évoluer à leur allure.

Apparemment le gryffondor aux yeux bleus n'était pas de cet avis, car il se retourna d'un coup, mu par une apparente décision.

« Je vais le chercher ! »

James Potter s'affala dans son fauteuil.

« Siriiuuuus. Tu as DEJA été le chercher dans tout le château et tu l'as pas trouvé. »

« Normal. Il est pas dans le château. Je sais où il est. »

James abattit une main sur ses yeux. Parfait, à présent en plus il allait sortir en fraude. Ah cette jeunesse…

« Je t'emprunte ta cape ! »

« Hein ? »

Avant que James n'ai eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Sirius avait disparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle commune et le tableau de la grosse dame se refermait derrière lui.

- - - - - - - - - - 

Fin du troisième chapitre.

Bref ! voilà, le couple SS/LM vient d'être lancé dans l'arène.. j'attend vos réactions, quelles qu'elles soient ! Je suis consciente que ça n'a pas du plaire à tout le monde mais voilà… et de nouveau je vous laisse en plein milieu d'une intrigue, désolée par avance !

Bien, je tiens à noter que, bien ma rapidité d'update soit d'environ une semaine, il se peut que pendant la période de vacances qui vient, j'aille plus lentement, je m'en excuse par avance et vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusque là !

Mel ( Imoen)


	4. Une nouvelle ère 4

Réponse aux reviews :

Enyo 85 : ce couple te plaît ? chui contente alors ! je pensais que pas mal de peuple allait trouver ça bizarre.. pour la broderie : bien sûr, c'est ton idée ! j'ai beaucoup aimé cette expression, alors du coup, je l'ai remise là (merci !). sinon c'est vrai, la broderie ce sont des points, mais les mailles cela vient d'un jeu de rôle (encore !) avec une amie, son personnage avait fait la remarque au mien « une maille à l'endroit, une maille à l'envers, 80 ans d'âge mental mon vieux ! » et cela m'est revenu.. alors voilà ! 

Sinon, je n'avais pas du tout pensé aux incohérences… merci de me les signaler ! j'aimerais rester fidèle au scénario d'origine, de façon à pouvoir penser aisément « tu vois, ça, ça s'est passé entre les lignes… » (mais bon, étant donné que Remus et Sirius se rencontrent avant la rentrée ça déraille déjà..) pour le hogwarts express, ça, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le pourquoi du comment Remus arrivera bien par là ! sinon les appart, oho ho hoh. Tu me donnes des idées ! c'est vrai ça.. bien que évidemment s'ils le faisaient ça ne serait pas prudent pour Sirius (avec les détraqueurs à l'entrée..) alors je verrais.. merci de m'avoir signaler ça, j'essaye de rester proche ! voici le prochain chapitre, merci de ta review, très utile ! j'espère que la suite de plaira !

Florelia : mon écrivaine adorée ! coucou ! ça fait plaisir de te voir ! trois reviews d'un coup pour moi ? c'est trop d'honneur ! merci ! 

Alors comme ça tu aimes bien mes flash-backs ? j'en suis contente ! j'ai essayé de leur donner un ton un peu plus joyeux et décontracté que le « présent » de Remus.. étant donné qu'ils symbolisent une époque quelque peu insouciante et joyeuse pour eux..

Tu n'avais jamais lu de Sirius/Remus ? très honoré que j'ai réussi à te faire passer outre cette barrière ! promis, le prochain en cours d'écriture : un Harry/Drago !

Merci beaucoup pour les compliments relatifs au style d'écriture, moi même je n'aime pas lire les fics truffées de fautes et de tournures lourdes alors j'essaye de rendre la mienne un tant soit peu agréable à lire.. ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu y prennes plaisir !

Tu as lu le tome cinq ? moi itou, mais en anglais, là je vais le recommencer en français, et j'espère que le caractère des personnages est en effet proche de la réalité décrite…c'est délicat pour James ou Lucius, on ne les voit pas énormément, alors j'essaie d'imaginer au mieux !

Je t'ai attendrie sur Lucius ? Très heureuse d'y être parvenue ! j'avais envie de montrer ces deux là (Severus et lucius) sous une optique un peu plus humaine…de même que Severus est une âme meurtrie (on le voit dans « Snape's worst memory » dans le tome 5), il se peut que Lucius n'ai qu'un masque et éprouve des tourments forts également.. de même que son fils Draco ! cela a été dans un premier temps dur pour moi de placer Severus en position de « soumission », mais finalement c'est bien passé ! très contente que ça t'ai plu ! j'ai essayé de les faire au possible humains, attendrissants.. etc etc.

Les retrouvailles Remus et Sirius, je ne voulais pas tomber dans le fleur bleue, il fallait une réaction naturelle, Sirius sort de prison, il a été très affecté par les détraqueurs et par le fait même de l'emprisonnement, il ne peut donc pas faire comme si de rien n'était, je suis comblée d'avoir atteint mon but de 'faire vrai' !

Encore merci pour tes gentilles reviews et tes compliments, je t'adore, cela me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! gros bisous, voici le prochain chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira ! 

Sirie stefie : toujours fidèle au poste avec une grosse dose de bonne humeur ! contente d'avoir de nouveau un encouragement de ta part ! merci de ta review : voici la suite !

Sariaust VIII : copine ! te r'voilà sur ce chapitre ! tu as reconnu le « une maille à l'endroit, une maille à l'envers » ? lol merci bien de tes compliments, ça me fait bien plaisir ! place à la suite, au bonheur des fanas de SB/RL (ils sont mignons aussi mes deux serpentard hein ? j'espère que j'ai pas trop envoyé le réalisme et le caractère de ces deux là sur les roses…)

Alana chantelune : bien le bonjour à toi ! tu as trouvé ça choupi ? j'en suis bien contente, c'était mon intention ! vive nos deux chiots ! au plaisir de te voir par ici, voici la suite et merci pour ta review !
    
    Arlein de Lioncourt : Coucou toi ! merci d'avoir pris la peine de revenir poster une review ! (je n'avais même pas remarqué que je n'acceptais que les reviews des incrits…je suis vraiment une tête de linotte !). Voir Sevy et Lucy ensembles t'as étonné ? C'est vrai que ça étonne pas mal de monde..moi même au départ ce n'était pas dans mes couples « officiels », (c'est vrai que sa baguette dans le film est super classe ! lui aussi d'ailleurs soit dit en passant..). Pour le lemon ? niark, ne t'inquiètes pas, en général dans mes fics, même si je dois m'échiner dessus des heures, j'écris un lemon ! (attention les yeux..) et ce sera pour la prochaine partie, promis ! encore merci de ta review et je t'encourage à continuer ta fic toi aussi !
    
    Nelja : Bonjour ! Tu aimes bien mes flash-backs ? Merci c'est gentil, j'ai essayé de les rendre (tout du moins les premiers) le plus parlant possible, qu'on visualise bien..si c'est le cas, j'en suis très contente ! Pour les dialogues, j'ai essayé aussi de les rendre vivant, de retranscrire le caractère des maraudeurs, de même que tous les passages les concernant ! Mais je sens que dans ce chapitre ça m'échappe vers la fin…tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé !
    
    Les passages tragiques sont passables aussi ? heureuse de voir qu'on arrive à y accrocher un minimum ! (c'est assez dur de « sauter » d'un comique à un tragique en fonction de l'époque, je le sais bien…) Dans ma fic le couple Sevy/Lucy passe ? j'en suis très contente aussi ! c'était un de mes « résolutions » essayer de faire que ça passe, même si on était pas fans au départ… 
    
    Pour les passés simples, en effet c'est le cas ! que ce soit par oubli pur ou par faute, il est certain qu'il y en a de faux…mais comme je n'ai pas de bétalectrice, je me relis et tente d'en enlever le plus possible, désolée si ça gêne la lecture, je m'en excuse ! 
    
    Bref, voici la suite, la fin est pour le prochain chapitre, merci de tes reviews et bonne lecture !

Un ENORME merci à mes reviewers qui ont été nombreux sur ce chapitre, je suis très heureuse que ma fic plaise ! Je tiens vraiment à vous dire un gros merci et de bonnes fêtes ! en espérant qu'elles soient heureuses pour vous !

Notes : j'ai été très longue à poster ce chapitre, cela du fait que j'étais chez une amie, et ensuite que bien sûr, les congés ont touché à leur fin.. bref, voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle réponde à vos attentes ! note : dans le prochain chapitre, il risque d'y avoir un lemon.. vous êtes prévenus, merci à vous et bonne lecture ! **s'excuse bien bas pour son retard**

- - - - -  - - - - _Une nouvelle ère_- - - - - - - 

- - - - - - -quinze ans plus tôt

L'animagus se frotta les mains, il faisait plutôt froid et il était sortit en coup de vent, sans prévoir un quelconque vêtement pour l'occasion.  
la nuit se découpait devant lui, belle et froid, le ciel était magnifique et dégagé, demain, il ferait encore plus froid.

Il accéléra le pas, espérant ne pas avoir Rusard sur les talons et se dirigea du côté du saule cogneur. 

Il grimaça. Peter n'était pas avec lui. Il allait falloir ruser. Il se concentra et après une minute de picotements bien connus, un gros chien noir se tenait à sa place, il prit soigneusement la cape dans sa gueule et après quelques vaines tentatives, parvint à immobiliser l'arbre vengeur.

Il se faufila dans le tunnel et avança, le nez en l'air, tentant de repérer l'odeur connue du loup. 

Après quelques minutes de marche, il déboucha dans la cabane hurlante et reprit sa forme humaine.

Sirius cligna des yeux et se redressa, la cape à la main, il scruta l'obscurité autour de lui dans l'espoir d'y découvrir Remus, puis se décida à aller voir à l'étage au dessus.

Il monta les marches le plus silencieusement qu'il pu, pour ne pas effrayer Moony dans le cas où il se serait trouvé là, et passa la tête dans la chambre minuscule.

Son cœur fit un bond, là, au milieu du lit déchiré à qui il manquait un pied, enveloppé dans un cocon de couvertures et de coussins, Moony.

Le jeune loup garou était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête cachée dans les genoux.

Sirius retint un mouvement instinctif qui lui dictait de se précipiter vers lui et marcha lentement jusqu'au lit, Remus ne bougeait pas, il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

Doucement, Sirius s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. 

Le loup garou sursauta violemment et leva son regard doré vers l'intrus.

Sirius.

Sirius était venu le voir lui. Etait-ce possible que.. ? Non. Il ne l'aimait pas, tout à l'heure dans la grande salle. Il l'avait presque rejeté.

Moony détourna les yeux d'un air désabusé.

L'animagus sentit son cœur se serrer et ramena doucement le visage du jeune loup vers le sien.

« Moony. Je ne voulais pas.. te faire de peine. »

Remus eu un léger rictus, c'était cela ? Une pauvre prise de conscience amicale. Mais il désirait plus que cela. Et ce qu'il désirait était impossible.

Devant le manque de réaction, Sirius reprit.

« Je.. tu sais.. sur le coup.. tu as dit que tu étais amoureux. Ça.. ça m'en a fichu un coup tu sais et… »

Sirius se sentit rougir et s'interrompit. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il était tout bonnement en train de s'emmêler. Il était venu pour s'excuser simplement, et redevenir ami avec le loup mais.. ses paroles lui échappaient.

Remus sentit son estomac danser dans son corps. Sirius avait dit que ça lui en avais fichu un coup ? Sirius avait dit cela… Le loup s'affola et leva un regard attentif, terrifié et suppliant vers l'animagus.

Sirius se sentit rougir encore d'avantage et déglutit, cherchant une manière de rattraper ce qui lui avait échappé. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit.

« Tu sais.. je.. je me demandais qui avait pu être assez stupide pour ne pas vouloir de toi et c'est pour ça… »

Remus retint son souffle.

« En fait je voulais te le dire mais.. je ne savais pas comment tu prendrais ça et, et si jamais tu trouvais ça horrifiant ? enfin.. »

Sirius inspira et tenta de calmer sa nervosité. Peine perdue, elle augmentait au fur et à mesure que l'aveu se faisait irréfutable.

« Je.. je t'aime Moony. »

C'était d'avantage un souffle qu'un aveu. 

Le loup sentit son cœur s'arrêter, puis reprendre une course folle.

Sirius détourna les yeux. 

Son aveu n'avait pas de suite. Il allait se lever et partir lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Remus se plaquer contre la sienne et ses bras l'enlacer. 

Il répondit spontanément et amena contre lui le corps frémissant du loup garou. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, tendres et légèrement sucrées, il aurait pu passer sa vie à en goûter la saveur, mais il voulait plus que cela. Il caressa doucement le pourtour de ce fruit défendu de sa langue et se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres du loup garou qui s'ouvrirent pour lui laisser passage. Sentir les lèvres de Moony contre les siennes, sa langue qui rencontrait timidement la sienne, puis plus ardemment, sentir son corps frémir contre le sien et une chaleur naître entre eux, était la plus belle chose qu'il eu pu imaginer.

C'était une apothéose. C'était magnifique. C'était plus encore et cela lui était destiné.

- - - - - - - - - - 

Des baisers espiègles, tendres, doux ou sauvages, un hydromel à la douce fragance, chaque baiser était particulier, différent de son prédécesseur comme de son successeur. Chaque baiser avait une signification particulière, un trop plein de sens et de saveurs qui étourdissaient les deux chiots, qui semblaient s'être promis de découvrir chaque type de baiser, aussi éternelle que soit cette quête.

Remus sentit ses hanches rencontrer la pierre froide du rebord de la fenêtre derrière lui, ne s'en soucia guère et pressa plus sur les épaules de Sirius, il n'en aurait jamais trop, cette soif ne ferait que grandir… 

Sirius posa ses mains sur les hanches de Moony et se retint de les laisser vagabonder et descendre, de crainte d'effrayer son loup, bien qu'une envie grandissante se faisait ressentir. Il se secoua mentalement les idées et se perdit de nouveau sur la bouche de son compagnon.

Moony passa les doigts derrière le cou de l'animagus, les mèches souples et douces de cheveux noirs jouaient entre ses doigts, il sursauta légèrement en sentant les lèvres de Sirius descendre au creux de son cou, la sensation était plus que grisante.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et fit sursauter les deux amoureux en herbe qui se séparèrent le plus rapidement possible. Cela faisait deux petites semaines que Sirius avait retrouvé Moony dans la cabane hurlante, deux semaines qu'ils supportaient les regards lourds de sous entendus de James, ayant décidé qu'il ne le lui dirait qu'une fois totalement prêts, ce qui s'approchait inexorablement.

James Potter qui d'ailleurs venait d'arriver par la porte de la salle commune, fit mine de s'en aller avec le visage de celui qui interrompt un moment crucial, puis entra avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Comme s'ils croyaient qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.. c'était plus que flagrant de les voir sursauter et se trouver soudainement à deux mètres de distance l'un de l'autre lorsqu'une porte menaçait d'être ouverte. Il entra donc sans scrupule aucun et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches dans une inspection détaillée des expressions des deux chiots. Tout d'abord Remus, son visage pâle arborait une teinte rosie et il détournait le regard, James avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir d'ici les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Sirius ensuite, James examina son meilleur ami, posture impassible, il jouait bien la comédie.. puis son regard s'arrêta sur les yeux de l'animagus et il eu un léger sursaut. Ces yeux…James les connaissait sans les avoir jamais vus. Ils étaient sombres, assombris d'un torrent de lave que Prongs reconnu immédiatement. De l'envie. C'était une envie grandissante et un désir qui menaçait de porter à ébullition sous peu. Il haussa un sourcil amusé et hésita entre l'envie tentante d'asticoter son meilleur ami, ou le sage conseil qui dictait à sa conscience de laisser les choses évoluer à leur rythme. 

Mais être inactif ne correspondait pas au critère de mode de vie de James Potter, il décida donc de jouer la carte de l'imprudence :

« Sirius. »

Il ne reçu pas de réponse et s'approcha de son ami.

« Sirius. » aucune réponse.

« Oé du bateau ! »

James Potter leva un sourcil et suivit le regard de Sirius qui s'attardait sur un point inconnu de l'horizon. Remus fit un léger pas en avant et saisi la manche de son compagnon.

« Sirius… »

L'animagus parut sortir de sa transe et regarda successivement ses deux amis, puis une légère rougeur parcourut ses joues.

« Oh. Désolé je.. je pensais.. à autre chose. »

James eut un sourire sournois qui en disait long et regarda Padfoot avec l'air navré qu'empruntent les personnes d'un certain âge pour parler du bon vieux temps : 

« Ah cette jeunesse. Quelle bande de débauchés. De mon temps… »

Sirius se mordit la lèvre d'un air amusé et envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami, ce qui eu pour résultat de le faire tousser entre deux éclats de rires.

« Ah ah aie ! Susceptiiible le chiot! Je voulais juste dire que je voulais que je voulais pas être témoin d'un croisement chien-loup et aaaaouh aïe ! Ah la brute !! »

James Potter s'éloigna de quelques pas sur le côté et frotta une main sur ses côtes endolories, puis se redressa et repris son fou rire.

« Non mais franchement, une espèce nouvelle se vendrait cher et…non Sirius non ! »

Remus fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser passer Padfoot enragé qui menaçait, ciseaux en main, de rendre plus ébouriffée qu'elle ne l'était déjà la coiffure de son acolyte.

Deux mètres plus loin, Prongs réussit à stopper son ami et le repoussa en riant :

« Je plaisantais ! Humour, humour ! »

Sirius se redressa et leva un sourcil magnanime.

« T'as de la chance. Ton maître suprême est de bonne humeur. » Fit-il avant de partir s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre aux côtés du loup garou.

L'attrapeur eu un sourire franc et s'approcha des deux :

« Très sérieusement, parlons peu mais parlons bien. »

« Ah ! Non ! ôtez de ma vue ce regard sérieux sous ces lunettes rondes !! » ironisa Sirius.

James lui jeta un regard noir et poursuivi :

« Je disais. Avant qu'une cervelle ratatinée à l'eau de rose ne m'interpelle (il esquiva un coup de coussin), que très sérieusement parlant, hm.. comment dire. En fait.. »

Il fut interrompu par une voix féminine autoritaire : 

« Potter ! »

James Potter se retourna d'un bloc :

« Evans ! Quelle coïncidence renversante ! »

« Espèce d'andouille je suis de ta maison ce n'est pas plus renversant que l'état lamentable de tes cheveux ! »

Remus esquissa un sourire et sentit Sirius réprimer un rire à ses côtés, James pouvait être des plus incohérent quand il s'agissait de la jeune fille. Il sourit et jeta un regard doux à Sirius qui le lui rendit, voir ces deux là se disputer et être témoin de la maladresse de James lui rappelait le début de leur relation, une douce affection le submergea.

Un silence inhabituel fit sortir les deux chiots de leur rêveries et ils se tournèrent vers les deux acolytes qui, ayant mis de côté leur dispute, les observaient avec des expressions béates :

« Oooh comme c'est mignon ! » laissa échapper Evans.

Sirius se raidit :

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tous contre nous ! Pas toi aussi Evans ! »

La jeune rousse secoua son opulente chevelure et se tourna vers James :

« Tu les encourageais Potter ? Tiens. Une bonne chose que tu ai faite dans ta carrière… »

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, puis un clin d'œil aux deux tourtereaux et sortit par la porte massive de la salle gryffondor.

Padfoot et Moony échangèrent un regard, puis pouffèrent silencieusement de rire.

« Un commentaire ? » fit James en levant un sourcil.

« Aucun maître vénéré. »mima Sirius.

L'animagus et le loup éclatèrent de rire.

- - -  - - - - - - - -

Remus Lupin hasarda un regard à son compagnon de table, Sirius semblait plongé dans l'examen minutieux de la liste d'ingrédient pour la potion qui leur avait été demandée par le professeur, l'animagus semblait des plus absorbé par son labeur…

Le jeune loup laissa son esprit vagabonder, l'événement de la veille n'était pas le premier de sa catégorie.. bientôt James saurait et Sirius.. Sirius dont les regards bleus devenaient plus insistants, plus brûlants. Remus sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, ce n'était pas un frisson de peur, un léger frisson d'appréhension excitée, possiblement… Il détailla Sirius a ses côtés. Il était magnifique, il était beau, sans équivoque aucune, il était…tout ce dont il avait jamais rêvé. 

L'animagus se sentit observé et leva un regard amusé et décocha son plus beau sourire à son compagnon qui eu un léger sursauta accompagné d'un rougissement deux tables plus loin, Evans leva un sourcil intéressé.

James Potter détendis les bras et les croisa derrière sa tête, son regard intercepta celui d'Evans, elle ne le regardait pas lui, comme il le constata avec un certain dépit, mais les deux maraudeurs de la table précédent la sienne. Il hasarda un regard devant lui et aperçu les regard énamourés des deux chiots. Il eu un léger rire amusé et détourna les yeux pour leur laisser toute touche d'intimité, dieu, à ses allures là, toute la classe allait bientôt être au courant…

Le loup garou détourna timidement les yeux, les autres ne devaient pas savoir, pas tout de suite…Comment réagiraient-ils ? l'opinion publique était rude, il l'avait maintes fois constaté à l'égard des loups garous. Oh oui, les gens avaient peur de l'inconnu… Son regard s'attarda sur la classe, comme pour s'assurer que la masse incohérente des élèves ne s'était aperçue de rien, puis reporta son attention sur Sirius. Le chien avait repris son travail laborieux, Remus baissa les yeux sur sa propre feuille et laissa de nouveau ses pensées vagabonder. Sirius…il désirait une chose qui était à la portée du loup garou, et puis, Remus rougit, ne la désirait-il pas lui aussi ? Il tiqua. Les loups étaient différents des humains, et, à leur façon, des autres animaux, les loups s'unissaient pour la vie, l'amour d'un loup était éternel et son compagnon devait rester à ses côtés ou mourir. Remus frissonna. Cette attache représentait une part importante de sa vie, franchirait-il le pas ? Mon dieu, oui, il le voulait…

- - - - - - - - - -  quinze ans plus tard

Je reposais sur le torse de Sirius, mon dieu, cela faisait des années déjà que je souhaitais retrouver cette chaleur si longtemps oubliée…ses cœur battait régulièrement, soulevant en silence cette peau réconfortante contre laquelle je me lovais.

Il bougea et j'ouvris un œil pour rencontrer son regard bleu, je retrouvais ce regard, comme jadis, j'avançais doucement vers lui et posait mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était une saveur oubliée, perdue, je sentais ses lèvres frémir sous les miennes, chaudes, douces, de cette saveur si parfaite…je désirais rester ainsi ma vie entière.

Mais le monde rugissait au dehors, des évènements trop graves se tramaient pour courir le risque de s'attarder ici bas je me relevais brusquement. Severus. Severus savait que j'étais ici. Je baissais les yeux vers Sirius qui m'envoyait un regard interrogateur : 

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Severus m'a surpris, vient chez moi et… »

« Non ».

Je lui renvoyais un regard entre l'incompréhension et l'appréhension.

« Sirius.. »

« Je te mettrais en danger. Plutôt mourir ici. »

Une vague chaude se diffusa dans ma poitrine.

« Et peu m'importe le danger, si tu es avec moi. »

Il leva de nouveau ses yeux vers les miens, un instant immortel. Je me baissais lentement et le relevais.

« Viens…je ne suis pas en danger. »

« Voldemort réuni des partisans et Queuedver, il va attaquer Harry il faut que je reste ici et… »

Je le calmais d'un souffle :

« Tu reviendras ici une fois que tout le monde sera convaincu que tu n'y es pas. Lorsque l'année scolaire commencera, reviens ici. Mais d'ici là, reste chez moi. »

« Mais je… »

« Je viendrais à Hogwarts par le Hogwarts express. Personne ne me soupçonnera. Et comme ça, je pourrais garder un œil sur lui pendant le voyage et ensuite pendant l'année. »

Il parut s'apaiser, je sentis mon cœur se serrer, la fatigue se lisait sur chacun de ses traits , il avait besoin d'une nuit de sommeil complète et d'un bon repas. Il avait besoin de revivre dignement, ne serait-ce que quelques jours.

Je l'entraînais vers l'étage d'en bas, m'arrêtais devant la cheminée antique, priant vaguement pour qu'elle ne soit pas condamnée et sortis une pince de poudre d'une sacoche suspendue à ma taille.

« J'y vais en premier, s'il y a un problème je bloquerais l'entrée de là-bas. »

Je me plaçais dans les cendres de la cheminée et le regardais, oh Sirius, je t'en prie fais moi confiance…Je murmurais l'adresse et sentit un tourbillon vert et feu m'engloutir. Devant moi, l'image de Sirius se faisait de plus en plus floue, au fur et à mesure que des miles l'éloignaient de moi, puis je perdis tout contact visuel et atterrit sur le tapis de mon salon crème et auburn. 

- - - - - - - -

Sirius Black contempla un instant la poudre de cheminette au creux de sa paume salie par les années de prison, ses doigts à présent squelettiques. Il eu un bref moment d'hésitation. Et si jamais Remus lui mentait ? Si c'était là un stratagème habile pour le faire arriver dans les mains du ministère ? Il ne pouvait se permettre une telle imprudence…

Son esprit se calma brusquement. Remus ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Et quand bien même il le ferait… Sirius échappa un soupir. Si Remus était capable de faire cela, s'il ne l'aimait plus, alors, à vrai dire, peu lui importait tout le reste.

Il s'avança dans la cheminée, calquant les gestes sur ceux précédents de son amant, jeta la poudre à ses pieds et serra des dents tandis que la pièce semblait se fondre dans un éclat de couleur troubles autour de lui.

- - - - - - - -

Je me relevais et attendis, l'arrivée avait été brusque, peut-être une perturbation due à l'abandon pendant plusieurs années de la cheminée de la cabane hurlante…

Mon regard se fixa sur l'antre de ma cheminée, merlin, il n'arrivait pas. Une minute coula comme un siècle s'écoule. Mes nerfs se tendirent, puis brusquement, un éclair vert apparu et Sirius s'échoua à quatre pattes, accompagné d'un nuage de poussière.

« Woah. Ça secoue drôlement par chez toi. »

Il se releva et mon regard rencontra le sien, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, oh merlin, j'étais heureux.

- - - - - - - -

A des lieux de là, Severus Rogue s'approcha de la cabane hurlante dans un tourbillon de capes noires. Il avait vu Lupin entrer. Ce loup garou ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Comme tous les membres des maraudeurs, à vrai dire. Ils avaient mis trop d'énergie à lui enlever toute joie de vivre superflue.

Il étouffa un rictus amer et poussa la porte de la bâtisse usée. Son regard se plissa, rien. Personne. Pas de Lupin. Pas de Black. Il parcouru en grandes enjambées la cabane, descendit au sous sol pour trouver le même vide, les cendres de la cheminée n'étaient pas chaudes…

Il remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Lupin n'était peut-être pas entré. Ou peut-être était-il reparti bredouille. Et Black ? 

Severus haussa un sourcil. Non. Tout cela était trop beau. Il étouffa un soupir d'agacement et sorti de la cabane hurlante. Ce lieu lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs.

Il fit deux pas dehors et se retourna de nouveau face au bâtiment. Il reviendrais. Peu importait où Black se trouvait, où Lupin avait pu l'emporter, qu'ils aillent au diable, il reviendrais. Et il le capturerait, lui infligerait cette humiliation sauvage qui avait été son lot quotidien.

Dans un bruissement de capes, le maître des potions s'en retourna vers le château.

- - - - -  - - - - quinze ans plus tôt

L'animagus dévala les escaliers de la grande salle et remonta à la course vers les dortoirs, Moony devait l'attendre, maudit soit le prof de potions qui avait tenu à faire un commentaire en aparté sur la composition de sa potion…

Il poussa la porte du dortoir et déboucha dans la salle commune. Il était là, silhouette irréelle se découpant sur la lumière de la fenêtre. L'animagus s'approcha et saisit son compagnon par la taille, se dernier eu un léger sursaut et lui offrit un sourire en retour.

Le loup sentit les mains chaudes de son compagnon encercler sa taille et se sentit rougir, il se sentait stupide, même face à son petit ami, il se sentait atrocement timide… Les mains de Sirius s'égarèrent doucement sur ses hanches, puis sur ses cuisses, il eu un léger frisson et se retourna complètement, pour trouver le regard grisé de l'animagus.

« Sirius je… »

« Chtt… » Sirius posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de son loup et y fit suivre ses lèvres, faisant taire admirablement toute remarque superflue.

Remus sentit le loup en lui soupirer d'aise à ce contact, à moins que ce ne soit l'humain lui-même, ou tout simplement les deux… Il ouvrit les yeux. Les deux. Mon dieu, il n'avait formé d'unité avec sa moitié lupine que très rarement, mais depuis un temps, il se sentait entier, il se sentait bien… 

Le jeune loup se sentit étrangement ému, c'était une sensation cristalline, Sirius était la cause de son bien être. Et les deux moitiés de son être le réclamait, peu importaient les conséquences.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il accepta les caresses timides de son compagnon, qu'il sentit avec un plaisir contenue ses mains s'attarder sur les courbes de son corps, puis sous sa robe…

Il retint un frisson. La caresse douce des paumes de Sirius contre son ventre était délicieuse, chaude, donnait envie de griffer, d'en avoir plus, immédiatement plus…Il étouffa un gémissement.

L'animagus releva les yeux, ce gémissement…il rencontra les yeux mis clos du loup, ses lèvres rougies…oh mon dieu.. il en avait rêvé et à présent…Il tenta de calmer le tremblement de ses mains et les remonta plus haut, avant de faire passer le pull large par dessus les épaules frêles et blanches.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre. Merlin. Il était magnifique. Sa peau était pâle, blanche et pure, il était mince, un corps svelte et parfait, oh mon dieu si parfait.. Son regard remonta le long du ventre finement dessiné, s'attarda sur le nombril, sur le torse aux courbes pures, le cou, la veine qui battait en dessous… Il reprit son souffle et laissa son regard glisser sur les épaules frêles et fines, puis remonta et trouva le regard or et feu, suppliant, du loup. Il déglutit et l'attira contre lui, Remus passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius, l'heure approchait, cela approchait… 

Le regard de Sirius coula le long de ses bras fins jusqu'au cou, puis s'immobilisa brusquement. Sur l'avant bras droit. Quelque chose. De pâle. De trop pâle. Et de trop fin. 

Il saisi brusquement le bras du loup qui étouffa un léger cri de surprise et ouvrir les yeux.

L'expression de Remus se figea. Toute couleur se retira de son visage. Mon dieu…il les avaient oubliées.

- - - - -  - - - - -  -quinze ans plus tard

Je me débarrassais de mon manteau et songeais distraitement qu'il me faudrait revenir à Pré au lard chercher le restant de mes affaires et régler Mlle Rosemerta. Mais à vrai dire, peu m'importait. Je me tournais vers Sirius qui scrutait le salon autour de lui et remontait inconsciemment mes manches.

« Que veux-tu manger aujourd'hui ? » demandais-je d'un ton enjoué. Mais je fut interrompu par son regard. Il fixait mon avant bras. Je reculais légèrement, il avança et le pris délicatement entre ses mains.

Ses doigts fin parcoururent les fines cicatrices blanches qui brillaient sur ma peau. Cette peau trop pâle qui les avait gardées inscrites à jamais dans ma chaire mémoire d'une ère passée, mère de l'ère présente… Témoins immortels d'une douleur muette, violente et profonde, une lame blanche et froide, la caresse du métal remontait à la surface de mes souvenirs, tel un raz de maré. Une aile froide d'ange glacé, et un goût amer de sang, oh dieu, oui, je m'en rappelais…

Je les avaient faites lors de ma première année. Lorsque je me sentais encore seul, que le loup en moi grondais plus fort encore qu'aujourd'hui.. Sirius s'est rapproché de moi par la suite et sa seule présence a fait fuir mes démons. L'animagus à mes côtés empêchait le loup de rugir trop fort et de dévorer mon âme…

Puis il y avait eu cette dispute, ce qui en avait découlé. Une tendresse douce et chaude, nous savions que nos corps désiraient s'aventurer au delà de toute barrière… mais nous n'osions pas. Pas peur, par respect. Deux papillons qui se cognent contre la lumière.

Je me rappelais la première fois qu'il avait découvert mes cicatrices. C'était après l'hiver. L'hiver était propice à ne jamais porter de peau à découvert, des manches longues, stratagème et détours, jamais il n'avait vu mes bras.  
Et puis un jour, ce jour là, tout avait basculé…

- - - - - - - - - - 

Fin du quatrième chapitre.

Bref..je sens que vers la fin du chapitre la fic me glisse un peu des mains… hm. J'en suis désolée ! dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci encore d'avoir lu jusque là, la suite est pour bientôt promis ! De même, il est possible qu'il y ai des fautes (plus que d'habitude !) vers la fin du chapitre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire en détails, mais si elles sont vraiment flagrantes, je re-posterais ! bref, à la prochaine !

Mel (Imoen)


	5. Une nouvelle ère 5

Auteur : Imoen, Mel si vous me connaissez sous ce nom.

Titre : Une nouvelle ère

Disclaimer : depuis le temps que j'écris la même chose pour dire que ces personnages, bien que charmants et parfois je le confesse, modelés à ma façon, ne m'appartiennent pas…

Rating : R. dans cette partie nous avons ce pourquoi ceci est noté R.

Pairing : SB/RL, SS/LM, JP/LE.

Notes de l'auteur : (je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié le disclaimer sur le chapitre d'avant…décidément !)  Bonjour ! je tiens d'abord à remercier ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque là, de remercier leur fidélité, et à m'excuser vraiment platement de tant de retard ! Surtout du fait que je n'avais ni temps ni inspiration à consacrer à cette pauvre fic…bref, j'ai aujourd'hui écris le chapitre 5 d'un coup et j'espères sincèrement qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que cette fin vous contentera et sera à la hauteur du reste de la fic…en espérant réellement que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !

Je tiens à préciser que dans cette partie se trouve ce pourquoi la fic est classée R, j'ai tenté de ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire ou dans l'écœurant...à vous de me dire si j'ai réussi sur cette voie ! j'attend vos réactions, négatives ou positives.

Bref, ici fini cette fic…j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce que vous avez lu jusque là merci encore !

Réponses aux reviews :

Arlein de Lioncourt : voici la fin ! et oui en effet c'est plus intéressant lorsque les choses ont « évolu » entre eux ! mais d'un autre côté garder le suspense un maximum c'est déguster encore plus l'aboutissement de la relation ! bref, j'espère que cela te plaira, quand à ta fic, géniale comme toujours ! ^^

Alana chantelune : voici la suite et fin, j'espère que tu continuera à apprécier la douceur que j'essaye de faire passer dans leur relation, merci de ta review !

Titou Moony : et oui les cicatrices..moi sadique ? penses-tu ! **rires** juste un peu ! j'aime bien les faire souffrir pour mieux les rassurer après ! les cicatrices sur les avant bras de Sevy ne sont pas semblables à celle de Mumus…pour la bonne et simple raison que ci celles de Moony sont en partie faites par le loup qui se mord lui même et en partie par Remus qui désespère (saura-t-on jamais ?) en revanche celles de Sevy proviennent uniquement de lui…

Sirie-stefie : toujours ton enthousiasme ! ça fait plaisir à voir ! merci de m'encourager, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Nelja : James te plaît dans mes fics ? J'ai essayé de le rendre sympathique, bien que suivant la lecture du tome 5, ça m'était difficile ! Mais j'ai essayé d'en faire un ado comme les autres, avec assez d'humour pour faire passer ! bref, très contente que cela t'ai plu ça fait très plaisir, voici la suite !

Enyo85 : (bonne année, très en retard, à toi aussi !)Tu as vu, je me suis rattrapée pour le train ! merci encore de m'avoir signalé cette incohérence…néanmoins, je ne décrirais pas le temps qu'ils passeront ensemble avant la fin des vacances, une petite semaine tout au plus je pense c'est à la merci des lecteurs d'imaginer ! je pense que la fic est ici finie…la suite, tous la connaissent déjà, c'est le tome 3 ! bref, merci de m'avoir suivie au long de la fic et voici la fin ! en espérant que tu apprécieras !

Machan Valentine : merci beaucoup pour les compliments ça fait très plaisir ! **toute rouge** bref, voici la suite, désolée, cette fic n'est pas très longue…mais j'espères que tu apprécieras ce dernier chapitre !

Florelia : ma revieweuse adorée ! que faire sans toi ? j'espères que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres.. je répond vite à ton mail (pauvre de toi pour ton pc…c'est vraiment atroce. Je compatis !). Dans ce chapitre se trouve la scène que je redoutais tant d'écrire **rires**, j'espères que ça sera plus ou moins réussi, j'attend ton avis ! En espérant que Remus et Sirius continuent de te plaire autant !

Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! ma tête ne va plus passer par les portes.. **rouge** c'est adorable, merci encore ! j'ai essayé de mettre un joli point d'honneur à finir cette fic sur quelque chose d'ouvert et qui clos en même temps la fic.. (étant donné que la suite serait le tome 3 directement).

Bref, j'attend également avec impatience la fin de ta fic !(je me répètes, mais le dernier chapitre était vraiment si joli !) gros bisous je t'adore !

LOU4 : voici la suite, merci d'apprécier ma fic ça fait plaisir ! j'espères que la fin sera à ton goût !

Seleme59 : merci de ton soutiens et voici la suite ! toi aussi tu adores les SB/RL ? tu as déjà lu celui de Nagisa Moon ?(il est excellent) malheureusement, je dois te dire que voici la fin…nooon pas taper ! mais j'ai un autre projet de fic en vue.. merci encore de ta review, en espérant que ça te plaise !

Emilie : malheureusement je vous ai fait attendre bien plus qu'il n'est permis ! je m'en excuse encore.. désolée vraiment ! mais voici la suite et fin, ne m'en veut pas trop pour l'attente, en espérant que tu apprécies !

Petite Dilly : les deux couples sont mignons ? j'en suis ravie ! en voici un nouveau sur lequel commenter **rires**. L'idée des scarifications est bonne ? merci bien ! (on reconnaît là les sadiques **mdr**) bref, j'attend aussi la suite de ta fic !! merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! (même si le SS/LM n'est que mentionné…)

Mathilde : merci de tes compliments, voici la fin, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'aime pas les fics qui finissent mal ! j'espère que ça te plaira, merci de tes encouragements, bisous !

Remerciements spéciaux : à Pau, qui a toujours été la première à lire et à me dire ce qu'elle en pensait, à Florelia pour ses encouragements adorables et indispensables, à Shunrya pour m'avoir dit de la finir une bonne fois pour toutes, à la chanson Black Black Heart de David Usher qui m'a accompagnée pendant l'écriture du lemon. Egalement à Iron Maiden, Placebo, Indochine, et l'opening de Yami no matsuei pour m'avoir servit de musique d'ambiance (aussi à celui de ML Ragnarok). Bref, merci aussi à tous les reviewers qui m'ont soutenu et critiquée, en bien ou en mal tout au long de la fic et permis de m'améliorer, un grand merci !

--------------------_Une nouvelle ère_--------------------

- - - - - - - - - - -quinze ans plus tôt

L'animagus fixait avec une incrédulité mêlée d'horreur les cicatrices présentes sur les avant bras de son petit ami. C'était cela…ils étaient ensemble, et jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir laissé Remus souffrir de la sorte. Il émit une déglutination étouffée.

« Sirius écoute…je...ce n'est pas du tout toi… »

« Je n'étais pas là quand il fallait… »

Un éclat de cristal brisé brillait dans les yeux du chien. Remus sentit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout...je…c'est moi…je n'ai pas pu contrôler le loup, je me sentais tellement mal… et…c'est grâce à toi si ça ne m'arrive plus. Et tu le sais. »

Sirius releva un regard chargé d'une détresse sourde vers le loup.

« Je…ne pourrais pas les regarder en face sans me sentir coupable. »

Le loup eu un gémissement désolé et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Et bien alors ne les regarde pas…tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. »

Sirius étouffa un soupir au creux de l'épaule du loup Remus était devenu son monde, et une douleur muette vacillait au fond de lui, quelque chose lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'un tel bonheur ne pouvait pas éternellement durer et qu'il fallait profiter de ces moments, comme on savoure un dernier bonbon avant de ranger la boîte, une saveur dont il faudrait se souvenir pour des moments plus noirs.

Il ferma les yeux. Peu lui importait ce qui allait suivre. Les moments noirs, sombres, qu'il faudrait traverser, où il faudrait chercher une lumière vacillante au fond d'un couloir sans sortie. Peu lui importait pour le moment…

Il sentit la bouche de Moony, telle une aile de papillon, se poser sur ses yeux, sur ses joues et descendre trouver sa bouche. C'était bien plus qu'un simple baiser, c'était tout un réconfort, une âme commune dans deux corps. Sirius soupira d'aise.

Le loup resserra d'avantage son étreinte et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'animagus :

« Tu sais Sirius, il a autre chose dont je voulais te parler… »

« Oui mon loulou ? »

Remus eu un léger sourire amusé, puis repris son air sérieux.

« Tu sais, nous les loups…je veux dire… »il se mordit la lèvre, il ne savait plus par où commencer. Sirius l'encouragea d'un doux regard. « Nous les loups…nous..nous unissons pour la vie. »

L'animagus leva un sourcil. Oui, il avait entendu parler de cela, les loups choisissaient leur partenaire devant l'éternel et passaient leur vie entière pour la personne aimée. Il eu un léger sourire triste :

« Et quoi Moony ? Tu as peur que je ne t'aime plus ? Dans un an ? Dans un mois ? »

Le loup détourna le regard, embarrassé. Sirius sourit.

« Ecoute Moony. Même dans une autre vie, je continuerais de t'aimer. » 

Le loup rougit et leva un regard brillant vers l'animagus, ce dernier sourit de nouveau.

« Même si un jour je dois quitter cette bonne vieille terre, rappelle toi que je t'aime encore et que je t'attendrais. »

Remus eu vaguement l'impression qu'il écoutait une vieille prophétie, quelque chose d'inviolable et d'éternel mais il n'y prêta pas attention et se concentra sur le fait même. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. C'était sans nul doute la chose la plus magnifique qu'on lui ai jamais dite. Il sentit les larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux.

« Sssch Moony… je ne voulais pas te rendre triste… »

« Ce n'est pas de la tristesse. » Le loup garou leva son regard vers l'animagus « C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ai jamais dite. »

Sirius eu un rougissement, vraiment ? Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses…

Le loup garou nicha la tête au creux de l'épaule du chien, il s'y sentait bien, il s'y sentait en sécurité, le loup comme l'humain approuvaient cette sensation.

Remus se mordit la lèvre et se tassa un peu plus contre le corps de Sirius, s'il acceptait alors, alors à vrai dire…

L'animagus sentit la chaleur qui émanait du corps du loup et baissa les yeux, mi étonnés, mi désireux sur son amant. Il rencontra le regard à la fois incertain, mais déterminé, une légère lueur d'appréhension tout au fond de ces prunelles dorées. Il compris.

Sans un mot, Sirius pris Remus par la main et l'amena doucement jusqu'au dortoir, il sentit un tremblement nerveux de la part du loup et exerça une légère pression sur sa main pour le calmer il ne fallait pas qu'il craigne ce moment…

L'animagus l'abandonna un instant pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à l'ambiance de la pièce, et en profita pour fermer la porte avec un sortilège et lancer un insonorus sur la pièce.

Il se retourna vers le loup, tel une poupée de porcelaine, au milieu de la pièce, dardant sur les objets un regard brun doré instable, le rouge aux joues.

_« Magnifique »_ fut la dernière chose que pensa Sirius avant de s'avancer et de pousser gentiment Moony sur le lit.

Le loup garou sentit son dos entrer en contact avec l'étoffe douce et moelleuse du matelas et il rougit de plus belle, il se sentait en sécurité, malgré tout, malgré sa nature lupine, malgré son hésitation, il se sentait en sécurité, entre le corps de Sirius et le matelas.

Le chien se rapprocha d'avantage du loup, étendu sous lui, il le contempla un instant, menaçant de perdre la raison devant un tel abandon, une telle confiance. Il s'assit avec douceur, une jambe de chaque côté de son amant et entrepris de déboutonner sa propre chemise qu'il laissa sur le côté. Il s'immobilisa un instant, permettant à Remus de s'habituer à sa vision, ne pas l'effrayer était primordial.

Le loup garou contempla le torse dénudé de Sirius et se mordit la lèvre, puis jugea préférable de ne pas s'attarder, de ne pas laisser le loup en lui lui dicter une conduite plus sauvage que celle qu'il désirait avoir. Il se détendit et se laissa faire.

Sirius eu un léger sourire amusé et entreprit, avec une lenteur quasi insupportable de diriger ses mains vers le pantalon de son amant. Il défit d'abord le bouton aux reflets ambrés, sentit un frisson de la part de Moony et fit descendre avec toute la douceur qu'il était capable d'y mettre, la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Le loup garou frissonna sous le contact à la fois doux, frais et pourtant chaud de ces doigts qui frémissaient vaguement contre sa peau, il se débattit vaguement, pris dans une attente qui ne répondait plus à sa volonté.

L'animagus sentit le corps du loup se soulever et se coller au sien, il eu un léger sursaut entre la surprise et le désir et défit son propre pantalon, tentant de maîtriser le tremblement nerveux qui hantait ses doigts.

Sirius respira à fond et descendit les paumes de ses mains contre le torse pâle du loup, ça et là strié de petits rayures blanches et fines, et la marque du loup...il la caressa du bout des doigts, faisant frémir le corps sous le sien. Il poursuivit son exploration, s'attarda brièvement sur le ventre puis hésita, ses doigts buttant contre la barrière de tissu, la dernière.

Moony ouvrit deux iris dorés, embués, troubles et sourit doucement à Sirius.

L'animagus sentit une tension tel un torrent de lave monter en lui, il embrassa vivement le loup et descendit doucement le tissu du boxer qui s'attardait, tendu contre ses doigts puis le dégagea complètement des jambes du loup et sépara ses lèvres de celle de Moony.

Le loup fut parcouru d'un frisson dévastateur, il entre ouvrit les jambes, conscient de ce qui allait suivre, conscient, et désireux. Il ferma les yeux.

Sirius tenta de maîtriser sa respiration saccadée, retira son propre vêtement et se coucha doucement sur le corps du loup. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement profond, sentant la peau de Sirius contre la sienne, c'était la pire des tortures, la plus douce, et chaque gémissement faisait s'évaporer plus les dernières bribes de pensées conscientes qui s'attardaient dans le corps du chien.

L'animagus descendit sa bouche le long de la jugulaire du loup et la mordit légèrement, soutirant un autre soupir d'aise au loup, laissant apparaître cette marque de domination sur la peau pâle et blanche. Sirius sentit le corps de Moony se tendre sous le sien et sa respiration s'accélérer encore d'avantage. Il serra des dents, tenta à nouveau, pure folie, de se calmer pour ne pas brusquer les évènements il voulait que cela se passe en douceur, que cela soit parfait, c'était la première fois, elle devait devenir immortelle.

Le chien souleva légèrement son corps, pris appuis sur les bras et écarta d'avantage les jambes de son partenaire, oh grand dieu, il redoutait de lui faire mal…

Mais il le fallait, l'unité leur était nécessaire, elle brûlait en eux, une impatience et un désir dévastateur. 

Sirius donna un léger coup de rein, immédiatement suivi par un cri de douleur de la part du loup. L'animagus serra des dents, entendre ce cris lui déchirait le cœur, mais il savait que bientôt cela ne ferait plus aussi mal, aussi, il continua son mouvement, tentant d'y mettre toute la douceur possible.

Moony serra des dents, cela faisait mal, oh mon dieu oui, il s'y était attendu, mais c'était une douleur dévastatrice, de l'intérieur, il avait la fugace impression d'être déchiré en deux, il tenta de se détendre, le loup en lui gémissait.

Sirius continua son mouvement, gardant une cadence lente, permettant à son partenaire de s'y habituer, de laisser cette douleur devenir diffuse et passer à être autre chose. Le loup se mordit la lèvre, puis se détendit, lentement, cette douleur devenait plus supportable, au fond pointait une chose encore inconnue pour lui, qui bientôt prendrait le dessus. L'animagus sentit Moony se détendre sous lui et se permit lui-même de ressentir ce plaisir, qui paraissait si défendu du moment qu'il causait la douleur de l'autre.

Le loup se tordit sous son amant, la cadence devenait inexorablement lente, il décolla ses mains du matelas et les amena sur le dos de son partenaire, mon dieu, il en voulait plus à présent c'était un désir sourd qui montait en lui, sourd, de même que ce plaisir au cœur de son être, se diffusait au cœur de ses reins, remontait par vagues chaudes jusqu'à son ventre, faisait vibrer tout son corps à l'unisson. L'animagus sentit l'impatience du loup sous lui et frémit, accélérant son mouvement, la pris de Moony se referma sur son dos, sur ses hanches, griffant presque, des gémissements étouffés jaillissaient de leur gorge, mêlés, indivisibles.

Remus sentit un gémissement vibrant monter dans sa gorge, plus puissant que les précédents, un torrent de lave descendait en lui, il souleva totalement son corps du matelas et le colla à celui de son amant dans un dernier effort un cri de plaisir libérateur jaillit de sa gorge, il ne savait qui, du loup ou de l'humain l'avait poussé, ou peut-être les deux à l'unisson. Sirius au dessus de lui sentit l'apogée de flammes brûlantes se joindre au cœur de son propre à celui de Remus et mêla son gémissement au sien.

Le chien se retira et se laissa tomber sur le côté, tentant de récupérer tant bien que mal sa respiration le plaisir les retint encore un moment puis s'évapora lentement, laissant à sa place une impression diffuse de bonheur comblé.

Il se tourna vers le loup, les yeux dorés de Moony récupéraient peu à peu leur vivacité, il rencontra le sourire heureux qu'il lui adressa et ne put s'empêcher d'aller poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était un remerciement, une apogée, c'était magnifique. Sirius entoura Remus de ses bras et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, il aurait aimé rester ainsi sa vie entière.

- - - - - - - - - - - -quinze ans plus tard.

Sa main remonta le long de ma manche, son regard se darda sur mes cicatrices, cette tristesse diffuse perçait dans ses yeux bleus fatigués.

« …tu n'as pas à t'en sentir coupable, tu le sais. »

Il leva son regard vers moi et me sourit.

« Je sais Moony, je sais. »

Il m'entoura de ses bras et je me laissais aller, un instant de bonheur intemporel, bientôt il faudrait qu'il reparte, ma vie reprendrait son cours monotone, je deviendrais professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, rencontrait le fils de James.. Harry Potter. Le garçon qui a survécu…un si lourd fardeau sur des épaules frêles.

Le fils de Lucius…celui-là aussi était à Poudlard. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais je l'imaginais d'ici, avec cette peau translucide propre à sa famille, des yeux gris inquisiteurs, un air fier, une beauté angélique de statue, de démon, et des cheveux blonds presque blancs.

J'en venais à me demander vaguement comment Lucius Malefoy, qui portait cet amour si paradoxal à Severus, avait pu se marier…c'était sans compter la tradition de la famille Malefoy. Cette famille au sang pur, hériter ou mourir… Sans doute était-ce cela. Narcissia Black, de la famille de Sirius…cette femme avec des cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de son mari, des yeux bleus inquisiteurs, une moue hautaine et froide. Jolie, certes, mais glacée à jamais. L'avait-il seulement aimée ? S'aimaient-ils seulement ? Grands dieux, c'était un mariage de convenance. Mais il avait du souffrir, dans l'ombre, 'l'ange noir Sevy'.

Et Draco ? Cet enfant qui sûrement avait hérité de cette sorte de misogynie, d'une fierté due à son nom. Le savait-il seulement, que son père n'avait pas aimé sa mère ? Il le savait sûrement. Et de la même façon que l'image fière et figée de son père avait du en souffrir, il devait souffrir. Et à son tour devrait se marier pour des valeurs vétustes auxquelles il ne croirait plus. Lucius reproduirait-il sa faute sur son fils ? Peut-être.. son fils se laisserait-il faire ? Il fallait espérer que tel ne serait pas le cas…

Je scrutait mes cicatrices avec une nostalgie diffuse. Severus portait des cicatrices. Mais grand dieux, ce n'était pas parce qu'il supportait la présence d'un loup en lui c'était parce que ses démons intérieurs étaient au moins aussi puissant que les miens. Il fallait espérer qu'il en avait triomphé. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour se laisser ronger éternellement, il avait du relever la tête, pour affronter une éternité de solitude…

Je soupirais et récoltais un baiser de la part de Sirius, je souriais, l'éternité avait été clémente avec moi, infiniment. Je me rappelais du serment que nous avions fait un loup s'engageait pour l'éternité, lui, m'avait promis de m'aimer pour cette même éternité, d'une façon, nous étions liés à jamais. 

Les évènements d'aujourd'hui étaient obscurs, noirs, mais me rappeler du passé me réconfortait, ma vie avait été remplie, elle n'était pas vide, elle était plus que ce que j'aurais pu oser espérer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - quinze ans plus tôt

Sirius apparu ce matin là dans la salle commune avec le visage encore plus heureux que de coutume, il attrapa Remus par la taille et l'assit à côté de lui, le loup eu un grimace dont James ne pu déterminer si elle était de douleur ou de gêne. Il leva un sourcil.

Le loup garou semblait aussi comblé, bien que fatigué, ses yeux étaient ourlés de cernes délicates, James Potter leva l'autre sourcil et sentit un sourire amusé venir danser sur ses lèvres malgré lui.

Sirius releva les yeux de sa tranche de pain et leva un sourcil à son tour.

« Oui c'est pour quoi ? »

James eu un sourire de connivence et pris une voix de vieille commère.

« Oh jeune homme !, fit-il en agitant la main comme pour s'éventer, si vous saviez le nombre de fois que j'ai vu cette expression sur le visage d'un homme ! »

Sirius eu un demi sourire et se demanda ce qui l'attendait.

James se rapprocha brusquement, cessant sa mimique et plaqua les deux mains sur la table pour prendre un air perspicace.

« Alors Mr Black. Plaidez vous coupable? »

« James arrête de faire l'andouille… » tenta Sirius, reculant légèrement.

« Du tout du tout ! » trompeta James « Au contraire je commence juste ! Et il me semble bien que… » Il s'approcha d'avantage de Sirius. « Alors c'était comment ? »

L'animagus tourna au pivoine et manqua de tomber de sa chaise en tentant de reculer.

« De quoa ? Mais je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux… »

« Aaaah trop tard. Réaction primaire ET prévisible Mr Black ! » James Potter éclata de rire et planta le couteau dans sa tranche de pain d'un geste triomphant. « Perduuu ! »

Remus se tortilla sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise, hésitant entre prendre un air gêné ou bien se laisser aller à sourire. Sirius eu une moue vexée et se rapprocha de son compagnon.

« Et puisque votre manque apparent de tact jaillit môssieur Potter, nous allons remettre à plus tard ce que nous avions à vous dire… »

James se redressa immédiatement sur sa chaise, toute ouie.

« Je suis toute ouie. »

Sirius le jugea du regard, puis adressa un sourire et un regard interrogateur à Moony qui acquiesça doucement.

« Et bien on voulait te dire que…nous sommes… ensemble. »

L'attrapeur se pinça subrepticement pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis son visage s'illumina d'un sourire éclatant, puis il passa à rire aux éclats.

« WOUHOUU ! CELEBRATION !! OYEZ OYEZ BRAVES GENS LES DEUX HEROS DU JOUR!! » hurla-t-il en envoyant valser en l'air des tranches de pain en guise de confettis.

Lily Evans deux tables plus loin, saisit l'allusion et applaudit à tout rompre.

La quasi totalité de la salle se tourna vers eux avec un regard d'incompréhension pure.

« JAMES POTTER !!! » vrilla la voix de Mc Gonagall depuis la table des professeurs « VEUILLEZ CESSEZ CE CIRQUE !! VOUS RAMASSEREZ VOS DEBRIS A LA FIN DE VOTRE REPAS. »

James se rassit, encore les larmes aux yeux de son fou rire, un sourire lumineux éclairant son visage, puis se tourna vers les deux chiots.

« Alors tu..tu..acceptes ? » risqua Remus.

« Si j'acceptes ? » James bondit littéralement de sa chaise « Mais je n'acceptes pas Remus ! J'APPROUVE !!! » tonna-t-il avant de reprendre sa danse de la victoire.

« JAMES POTTER !!!!! » hurla voix stridente de Mc Gonagall.

James s'immobilisa et courba d'échine comme s'il craignait que Mc Gonagall eu envoyé dans sa direction une bourrasque de force 7 il se redressa et adressa un clin d'œil aux deux chiots :

« On va fêter ça dans les dortoirs ! »

- - - - - - - - - - quinze ans plus tard

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire en me remémorant ces évènements, James et sa très célèbre danse de la victoire, je n'avais jamais vu Mc Gonagall aussi furieuse contre lui… C'était à la suite de cet événement que James était sortit avec Lily, je m'en rappelais comme si c'était hier…

- - - - - - - - - -  quinze ans plus tôt

James s'affala dans un fauteuil et sortit d'on ne sait où, sans doute une cachette bien organisée, de sortir bouteilles de bière au beurre, bonbons, dragées de bertie crochues, fondants du chaudron et autres chocogrenouilles qu'il éparpilla sur la table basse qui trônait devant la cheminée de la salle commune des gryffondors.

« James. Il y a des fois où je me demande d'où tu sort ça. »

« Ah Sirius. C'est dans ces moments bénis que tu dois remercier notre très célèbres carte de maraudeurs ! » répondit-il en tapotant sa poche.

Remus sourit, la souterrain qui arrivait direct chez Zonko était bien pratique en effet !

« Carte des maraudeurs ? » s'éleva la voix claire et douce de Lily Evans.

« Oui ! » s'empressa de répondre James « Nous l'avons créé à quatre, elle permet de savoir exactement où se trouvent les gens, les passages secrets, les couloirs… »

« Oui. Une réserve à mauvais tours. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

James se tortilla, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Mais je dois reconnaître que ça ne manque pas d'ingéniosité. » finit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Le visage de James s'illumina et les deux chiots, assis l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé, eurent un rire amusé.

L'attrapeur atterrit d'un bond devant eux et écarta les bras théâtralement.

« Mesdames et Messieurs ! Applaudissez bien fort nos deux nouveaux mariés…SIRIUS BLACK ET REMUS LUPIN !!! »

Lily se pris au jeu et applaudit fortement, visiblement amusée. James, voyant que sa blague prenait, continua sur la lancée.

« Jurez vous de vous aimer, de vous chérir, dans la vie comme dans la mort et jusqu'à la fin des temps ? » continua-t-il en prenant une pose plus théâtrale encore.

« On est obligés de répondre ? » objecta Sirius avec un air amusé.

« Silence tu casse l'ambiance. » répondit James. « Alors ? »

« ..Je le veux. » fit Remus, les joues rougies.

« Je le veux. » lui répondit Sirius, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

«Je vous déclare solennellement…mari et mari!! Lily ! Tu es témoin !! VOUS POUVEZ EMBRASSER LA MARIEE HEU..LE MARIE !! » tonna James.

Sirius lui lança un regard franchement amusé puis reporta son attention sur son loup et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Remus l'enlaça, ravi, et répondit au baiser.

James et Lily croulèrent en applaudissements et en cris de guerre et de victoire, riant aux éclats. La jeune gryffondor rousse paraissait s'amuser follement, le regard de James s'attarda sur elle, elle était magnifique et grands dieux quels yeux ! Elle surprit son regard et se tourna vers lui.

« Et bien James Potter, sans doute ta première bonne action ! »

« Pas du tout ! Je suis une personne au graaaand cœur ! » répondit-il.

« Oh pour ça tu peux le croire. » ria Sirius, tenant toujours Remus dans ses bras.

La rousse eu un sourire amusé.

« Au moins, je ne vais plus être tout seul pour tenir la chandelle ! » finit James en riant.

« Il n'y a pas que pour ça que tu ne vas pas être seul. » glissa la jeune fille, doucement.

L'attrapeur de gryffondor se retourna d'un coup, le regard planté sur elle, un rougissement magistral lui monta aux joues.

« Evans tu…tu… » fit-il sans pouvoir articuler.

« Lily. » coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. « Et oui je...je voudrais sortir avec toi. » le singea-t-elle.

Il rougit encore d'avantage et finit par sourire d'un air gauche et maladroit, avant de passer timidement son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

Ce fut au tour de Remus et Sirius d'applaudir à tout rompre, le sourire aux lèvres convaincus que dans 2 ans, dans 2 siècles, il se rappelleraient encore parfaitement de ces années à Poudlard, lorsque tout semblait rayonner d'une lueur éclatante et bienfaisante.

- - - - - - - - - - - - quinze ans plus tard.

J'eu un petit rire. C'était en effet au cours de ce magistral « mariage » en bonne et due forme que Lily et James avait fini par sortir ensemble… qui l'eu cru ? Elle qui ne perdait pas une occasion de dégonfler la tête de James, lui qui rampait, tergiversais, tentait de susciter sous intérêt…ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et bien plus encore.

Avait suivi leur mariage, quelques années à la sortie de Poudlard, puis leur fils, Harry. Déjà avec les yeux magnifiques de sa mère…

« A quoi tu penses Moony ? »

La voix de Sirius me tira de ma rêverie, je lui souriais et me blottissait d'avantage dans ses bras.

« À James, à nous, à tout ce que nous avions vécus à Poudlard tous ensemble… »

Il eu un soupir teinté de nostalgie, quelque peu douloureux.

« Oui...c'était vraiment bien. On était heureux… »

Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir un léger soupir. Mon regard s'attarda sur la commode, en face de nous, un cadre trônait dessus, rappel de moment tendres. Dessus, on pouvait voir les maraudeurs, James, qui comme toujours s'agitait, sautait d'un coin à l'autre et finissait par sauter sur le dos de Lily qui le repoussait l'air faussement fâch il y avait moi et Sirius, enlacés, légèrement rougissants, sur le cadre, James s'agita, enlaça Lily et fit des grands signes de la main. Je sentis quelques larmes d'émotion me monter aux yeux.

Sirius resserra son étreinte sur moi.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas…ils sont heureux là-haut. Ils veillent sur nous. Tu ne souviens ? James nous l'avais promis. » Il imita la voix impétueuse de James « _« Si l'un de vous fait capoter l'affaire, je vous préviens, je le coupe en tranches ! » _» Il eu un rire. « Et sur-ce tu te rappelles, il a ajouté _« Je suis votre ange gardien, je vous surveilles. Alors par de bêtises ! »_ »

Je ris à mon tour. Je m'en souvenais. Sirius redevint brusquement sérieux.

« Moi aussi je suis ton ange gardien Moony. Rappelles-toi, quoi qu'il m'arrive, quoi qu'il t'arrive, je t'aimerais toujours et je veillerais sur toi. »

Sans que je saches pourquoi, ces paroles m'emplirent d'une douleur vague, l'impression que ce bonheur prendrait fin d'un autre côté, je me sentais comblé par ces paroles.

« Je te retournes la promesse Sirius. Quoiqu'il arrive je t'aime et je veilles sur toi. »

Il m'enlaça avec un soupir comblé et déposa un baiser sur mon front, avant de regarder à nouveau le cadre où James nous souriait.

« Souviens toi Moony…où qu'il est, il veille sur nous. Et je ferais de même. »

Oui, où qu'il est, James veilles sur nous, j'en étais convaincu, et oui en effet, nous ferions de même, c'était un serment pur, un serment éternel fait devant l'éternel. Et il subsisterait par delà les temps, dans l'ère passée, comme dans l'ère présente.

….

……

…………… FIN de _Une nouvelle ère._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - -

Oh grands dieux. J'ai fini. Je me sens vraiment très émue…c'est comme si mes personnages (bien qu'ils ne soient pas à moi) m'échappaient…enfin. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureuse d'avoir fini, et triste à la fois, c'est un drôle de sentiment. 

La suite de cette fic serait, somme toute, le tome 3 d'Harry Potter, c'est pour cela que je ne la raconte pas, je pense que ce que j'ai voulu faire passer est ici déjà dit, et c'est l'essentiel.

Bref.. j'espère que vous avez apprécié, si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas, je vous remercie de tout mon cœur d'avoir lu jusque là, de m'avoir suivie dans mes chapitres, car ici se clos, l'histoire d'une nouvelle ère.

Merci encore.

Mel-Imoen.


End file.
